I'll Always Love You, But Never Forgive You
by Sweet Elizabeth 29
Summary: He loved her from the beginning. It was only her. No one could or would ever replace her. She was his one and only from the moment they met, but she made a choice. A choice that caused the world he created for her to come crashing down. He would always love her but never forgive her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after listening to a few songs I was inspired to write this story. This is also my first attempt at writing a wrestling fanfiction in an alternate universe. So I hope it is good. There will be plenty of love, friendship, and drama. This is a Dean/Renee and a little Seth/Renee. Roman is going to be more so a background/support role. Enjoy the read and leave a review. Hope to hear from you guys**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors in punctuation or spelling. This was done on the phone. So I am apologizing ahead of time.**

 **Chapter 1**

Five year old Renee's stepfather is in the military so unfortunately for her she moves around the country a lot. Her stepdad has yet to be moved out of the country, but neither her mom or stepdad want that to ever happen. This time he got stationed in Ohio. Lucky for the little girl's mom, LeeAnn they were moving back to her hometown. She couldn't wait to find out if her friend, Danielle still lived there. She'd love to see her again. The last time she saw Danielle they were both pregnant. They lost contact so LeeAnn never did find out what her best friend had.

Once LeeAnn and her family were settled in their new home she took her daughter to get her enrolled in school. She pulled up at the elementary school and looked over at her daughter.

"This was my old school." She told her as they got out the car. She grabbed her daughter's hand and the two walked into the glass door. "This is where I met my best friend so many many years ago." She smiled as they walked into the office.

"I hope to meet a friend." She smiled up at her mom.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled back.

Once her daughter was registered the lady behind the desk smiled at the little girl. "You're going to be in Ms. Mitchell's class. You want to visit the room? They should be having snack. You want to go and meet your new classmates?

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Okay." The lady nodded her smiled never fading. "Let's go."

LeeAnn held her daughter's hand as they followed the older lady down the hall. They entered the first hallway. The walls were covered in paintings and drawings all the kindergarteners had done over the week. They stopped at the last door on the left. She cracked open the door and poked her head in to see that Ms. Mitchell was indeed having snack time with her class.

"Ms. Mitchell, a moment please?" The lady asked kindly. The teacher nodded leaving the children to their snacks as she walked over to the door. "Ms. Mitchell this is Renee and she will be joining the class tomorrow, but I thought I'd let her visit and meet her classmates for a little bit this morning. If that's okay with you ma'am?"

"Of course." She smiled as she looked down at the little girl. "Well hello Renee." She greeted the little girl. "You're going to love the class." She informed the girl as they walked towards the table that was currently littered with paper towels, cookie crumbs, and cup rings from the drinks spilling and sweating. LeeAnn and the older lady followed them in. "Class." Ms. Mitchell spoke silencing the talking that was going on amongst the kids. "We have a new classmate." She said walking the little girl to the front of the table. "Her name is Renee and she will be joining us tomorrow. So class, what do we say to Renee?" She asked kindly as she made eye contact with all of her students.

"Hi Renee." The children replied in unison.

"Renee, do you want to have a little snack with us?" The teacher asked. Renee nodded as she looked around at all her classmates.

"Renee you can sit here." A little boy with dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes spoke up.

Renee smiled at the boy as she walked around the table and sat down next to the little boy. "My name is Dean." He told her with a smile.

"Thank-you Dean." She replied her smile never fading.

"Here." He told her as he handed her half of his cookie. "You can have some of mine." He smiled.

Renee made eye contact with the boy for the first time. "Thank-you." She smiled bigger and brighter.

"Welcome." He smiled back.

"That was very nice of you Dean." Ms. Mitchell spoke up smiling over at her student.

"I know." He replied as he and Renee took bite from their split cookie.

Once snack time was over Renee stood back to her feet and was about to walk back over to her mom when Dean spoke up again. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Renee nodded at the little boy's comment. "I save this seat for you." He smiled.

"Thank-you Dean." She smiled as she reached over and gave him a hug.

"Welcome." He smiled hugging her back.

Once they broke the hug Renee rejoined her mom. They began walking out the door when she turned back around and waved goodbye to Dean. "Bye." She smiled.

"Dean waved back, "Bye."

The next day was Renee's full day at school, and just as Dean had promised he saved a seat for her right next to him. She smiled as she saw him tapping the empty seat next to him motioning for her to sit next to him. She quickly joined him and that's where it all began.

Throughout the year their friendship continued to grow. They quickly became best friends. They were inseparable. They did everything together from sharing snacks and lunch to playing house together during choice time. The two of them decided to continue playing house when they went out for recess. They made their house behind a couple of trees. It was private what the both of them wanted.

"So if we're mommy and daddy, shouldn't we act like a mommy and daddy?" She asked as the two of them were standing behind the trees.

"Like how?" He asked curiously.

Renee shrugged, "Maybe we should kiss."

Dean shrugged, "Okay." He agreed as they leaned in, puckered up and kissed each other's lips.

A little girl from their class happened to walk past them and saw the kiss and froze. "Ooooo." She said as she watched the kiss. "I'm gonna tell." She said as she quickly ran off. "Ms. Mitchell, Dean and Renee are kissing behind the tree." She tattled as she pointed to the two trees at the far side of the playground.

The teacher stifled a smile as she got up and walked over to the trees that the little girl pointed out to her. "We're you guys kissing?" She asked trying to stay serious.

"Yes Ms. Mitchell we were." Renee responded looking down at the ground. "Don't be mad at Dean." She told her. "It was my idea."

"Well, he did agree so that means you both have to sit out of recess the rest of day." She said as she led both students to sidewalk. "Also means both your parents are going to get call." The children nodded as they stood on the sidewalk watching the rest of the kids playing.

At the end of the day the parents came to pick up their children; she decided to keep Dean's mother and Renee's mother to speak with them about what happened on the playground today.

"Dean, sweetheart you ready to go?" His mother asked as she walked into the classroom.

"Ms. Mitchell wants to talk to you." He replied as he continued to play in the house corner with Renee.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"Ah, Mrs. Taylor, glad to see you." Ms. Mitchell smiled as she walked over to Dean's mother.

"What did he do?" She asked as she adjusted the purse on her shoulder.

Before she could answer Renee's mother walked through the door. "Oh yes, the other lady I was looking for." She smiled. "Mrs. Hendrix a moment please."

LeeAnn and Danielle made eye contact and immediately recognized each other. "Danielle?"

"LeeAnn?" She squealed back, "Oh my God! How are you?" She asked as the two women embraced.

"I'm good." She nodded as they pulled away. "My husband and I just moved in. It's so great to be back home and to see you again."

"I know." She nodded. The teacher cleared her throat to grab the two ladies attention. They both immediately stopped chatting and looked over at the teacher.

"Sorry Ms. Mitchell." Danielle spoke up, "Long lost friends." She explained.

Ms. Mitchell smiled, "I see. Anyway I called you both over because your children may have offended one of their classmates today."

"Offended?" LeeAnn questioned, "How?"

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest as she stood next to her friend waiting for the teacher to explain herself.

"Well on a positive note,there is no doubt your kids are close friends." She smiled. "Which is completely fine. I'm actually happy Renee was able to meet a friend so fast, but however, on the negative side of things, some may say they are a little too close. Today one of my other students caught them behind a tree giving each other a kiss."

LeeAnn and Danielle smiled they were trying so hard not to laugh. They turned around and watched as their children played house. Obviously once again playing as mommy and daddy as they passed the crying baby back and forth to one another. The two friends looked at each other as they slowly turned back to face one another.

"I'm sorry about that." Danielle apologized. "I'll be sure to have a talk with Desn today about what happened."

LeeAnn nodded, "Yeah I'm sorry too. I'll sit down with Renee as well."

"Thank-you." The teacher nodded. "And hopefully it won't happen again. If it does we may need to separate the two children and put them into two different classrooms."

"That won't be necessary." Danielle shook her head. "We'll make sure it doesn't happen again.

The teacher nodded as Danielle and LeeAnn turned around and began walking to their children. "Dean, let's go son."

"But I don't wanna." He replied. "Renee and I are in the middle of something."

"You'll see her tomorrow and then you guys can pick up where you left off."

"Fine." He huffed as he turned to face his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her with a pout as he reached over and hugged the little girl. "Bye Renee." He told her as he took his mother's hand.

"Bye." She replied.

"Here." Danielle said as she handed LeeAnn a piece of paper. "It's my number give me a call. Maybe we can get together and catch up let the kids have some fun.

"Sounds great." LeeAnn smiled as she took the paper.

"Nice seeing you again." Danielle smiled as she and Dean left the classroom.

"Alright sweetheart let's go." She said as she took her daughter's hand and the two of them walked out the room.

After discussing with their children that it wasn't nice to kiss behind a tree and how it offends people the kids decided not to do it again. They were informed that hugs were okay and they could do that instead of kissing, and they never did get into trouble for kissing ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if there was any confusion on why their mother's last names were different, but the main reason they are different is because Dean and Renee were born before their mothers got married. I had originally wrote those chapters out but I don't think people really liked it starting off with the mothers instead of the main characters Dean and Renee, so I tossed out those chapters. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **Chapter 2**

Five years quickly went by and the children now ten years old continued to be best friends and their mothers had rekindled their old friendship as well. Ever since their mothers started talking and hanging out again Dean and Renee got to spend a lot of time with each other and got to go places together as well. They couldn't be happier.

The four of them decided to take a trip to the lake. The layout for the lake was similar to a beach. The water was surrounded by sand and trees. There were even a few large rocks lying at the far end of the lake making it as close to a beach as possible. Well at least a man made beach anyway.

Once the four of them arrived at the lake, Dean and Renee grabbed their buckets with plastic shovels and quickly got out of the car and took off for the rocks. Danielle noticed as the they were driving to the lake that LeeAnn looked upset, and she was curious as to what was going on in her friend's mind. They pulled out their chairs along with the bags and towels. They then set everything up, laid everything down, and that's when Danielle decided to start asking questions.

"I couldn't help but notice but you seem like you got a lot on your mind."

LeeAnn looked over at her friend and nodded, "I do." She replied

"You want to talk about it?"

"You know when we went out of town last weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Well the husband and I were looking for a place to live."

"You're leaving?" Danielle sadly asked.

"Yeah, he's being stationed out in Texas."

"That far?"

"Yeah."

"Does Renee know?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "She's really upset about it. She told me last night she hates to leave Dean behind." LeeAnn smiled as she recalled what Renee said after that. "She asked if he could go with us."

"Aww." Danielle smiled, "It's going to break his heart once he finds out. He's become so fond of her."

"Yeah, Renee too."

Furter down the lake behind the rocks Dean was putting the final touches on the sand castle that he and Renee had built. Once he finished he sat up on his knees and looked over at Renee, and with a smile he said, "All done."

"We did great it looks good."

"You want to be my queen?" He asked not taking his eyes away from his best friend.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back.

"So no matter what will I always be your queen?" She asked as she remembered her and her family were moving to Texas in a few weeks.

"No matter what." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled as she put a couple extra things on their sand castle. "Because Dean, I'm gonna be leaving soon."

"Leaving?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I'm moving to Texas."

"Texas? Why so far?"

"My stepdad is being moved out there."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Renee shrugged, "I dunno." She replied, "I hope so."

"Me too." He agreed. He stayed quiet for a little while as he took in what she said. It broke his heart that she was going to be leaving. He would be losing his best friend. "I'm gonna miss you." He told her as he leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said as she hugged him back.

A little while later Danielle and LeeAnn walked over to the rocks to collect their children. They were about to speak when they saw the two kids hugging. The women looked at each other and nodded. They were thinking the same thing. They were thinking it be best to let the kids have a little privacy. They assumed Renee had told Dean about her moving.

After giving the children their space the two women returned. It broke their hearts to see their kids so sad, but there wasn't anything they could do to change it. Although they wished they could stop the move from happening so the two kids could stay together forever.

"You guys ready to go back?" LeeAnn asked.

"Can we stay a little longer? Please momma." Renee begged.

"Only for a few more minutes." She said as she and Danielle began walking back off.

"Thank-you momma." Renee called out as her mom began walking away.

"Yes." Dean called out. "Thank-you Ms. LeeAnn."

The four of them stayed out there for another thirty minutes before finally piling back in the car and heading home. The last three weeks before Renee moved flew by, but the two of them were inseparable the whole time, and now today was the big day. Renee and her family were going to be leaving for Texas that evening. Dean wanted to spend the day with his friend but his mom said they had some things to do, but she did promise him that they would be back in time for him to say goodbye.

Dean and his mom walked into the department store and the first thing he did was walk over to the jewelry. Danielle was curious to why her son was going in that direction and followed behind.

"Can I get Renee a going away present?"

"Sure sweetheart but what do want to get her?"

He stood still a moment as he looked around at all the jewelry surrounding him. He then spotted the necklaces and began to walk over towards them. Then he spotted it, the perfect gift for her.

"This." He said as he pulled a silver chained necklace with a crown charm dangling in the front from the jewelry stand.

"A crown necklace?" She questioned.

"Yeah it's perfect."

"I dunno Dean." She said as she picked up the necklace and looked at it. "It's a bit pricey." She said. "Why not get her something more reasonable?"

"Mom please."

After a minute she finally nodded and decided to go ahead and buy the necklace. Later that evening she and Dean stopped by their friends' house. So they could say their goodbyes and so he could give her the necklace.

"I'm gonna miss you." He told her as he reached into his pocket to pull the necklace out.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She told him as she leaned in to give him a hug. Dean welcomed the hug and held her tight for a moment before they seperated.

"I got you something." He said as he opened his fist and revealed the necklace he got her. "It's a crown necklace." He told her as she took the necklace and held it up. "So you can be my queen forever." He smiled as she looked up from the necklace to meet his gaze.

"Thank-you." She smiled as she leaned in a gave him another hug and kiss on the cheek. "Can you help me put it on?" She asked.

Dean nodded as he took the necklace from her and gently spun her around and placed the necklace over her neck and clamped the hook. "There." He said as he gently spun her back around. "It looks good on you." He smiled.

"Thank-you." She told him again as she gave him another hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome." He told her as they slowly seperated.

"About ready to go?" LeeAnn asked her daughter.

Renee nodded, "Yeah." She sadly replied as her mom walked to the car. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too." He said as she gave him a sad smile and slowly started walking to the car.

"Bye Dean." She told him as she got in the car and her step-dad began to drive away.

"Bye Renee." He said quietly as he waved goodbye to his best friend and hoped that one day they would meet again and the next time it happened that it'd be forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Another six years had past and Renee's stepdad retired from the military, and since they loved their previous location and the fact that it was LeeAnn's home they decided to move back to Ohio. The news excited Renee. Maybe she would get to see her best friend again. As she thought about seeing him again she grabbed the crown charm that dangled from the silver chain and began rubbing it between her thumb and index finger. She also wondered how much things had changed as well. Would he even remember her?

After all it's been six years since they last saw each other, and she doesn't look like the same girl anymore. She had blossomed from young girl to young woman. She also wondered if she would even recognize him. She was pretty sure he didn't look like the same boy she knew six years ago. She didn't know what to expect once she did see him again.

After a very long and exhausting 18 1/2 hour drive they finally made it to Ohio. As her stepdad pulled into the neighborhood they would be living she saw young children playing in the street enjoying the last few weeks of summer before school started up again, and the older kids her age were hanging out at their friends houses and walking up and down the street. It seemed like a place she would enjoy living.

Finally towards the end of the street they pulled into the driveway of their new home. A very nice two story home with a newly built privacy fence. Once her stepdad had finally parked the car the moving truck pulled up next to the side walk. As she got out the car she heard a door across the street close. She turned around to see an attractive young man about her age. He was shirtless and his skin shimmered as the hot summer sun shined down on the sweat beads that covered his chest and torso. He shimmered.

She continued to watch him as he walked towards a black mustang which she assumed was his because he quickly began to work on it. Who was he? He was so handsome. She just had to find out, but as she was getting ready to turn around and walk into the house the boy caught her staring at him, and she instantly felt her cheeks warm up. She was embarrassed that she got caught staring. The boy bent down to get another tool when their eyes meet from across the street and with a smile she waved at him.

"Hi!" She greeted shyly with a smile.

"Hi!" He called back with a smile before turning his attention back to his car. Renee stole one more glance at the very attractive boy across the street. She smiled to herself as she spun on her heel and started walking in the house. The boy too stole another glance at her as she disappeared into the house.

Later that evening Renee finally got herself settled in her new room. She grabbed a shower and changed into some less sweaty clothes. She settled on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with some flip flops. Once she was dressed she peaked out her bedroom window to see that the guy was still out there fixing his car, and so she decided to go over and meet him. She walked down the stairs and was about to open the door when her mother stopped her.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"On the way to the house I saw quite a few people my age. I thought I'd go out and meet some of them." She replied as she walked out the door and started walking across the street to the boy's house. She walked up the driveway to where the boy's car was. "Hi!" She greeted again slightly startling the boy in front of her.

He looked up from his car to the girl in front of him. "Hi." He greeted again as he closed the hood of his car, and walked over to the driver's side door where he propped himself up against it. "Just moving in huh?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You from here?" He asked.

"I used to live here years ago, but then we moved to Texas and now here we are again." She smiled all of sudden feeling nervous around him and began fiddling with the charm on her necklace catching the young man's attention. He then recognized the crown charm. He pushed himself up off the car. Was it really and truly her? Had she retuned into his life? She was so beautiful too. He had always thought she was pretty, but now...now she took his breath away. "I'm..." She began to introduce herself but was cut off by the boy.

"Renee?"

She looked at him curiously, "Umm...yeah." She nervously answered. A smile painted the young man's face. He couldn't believe it. She had returned once again into his life. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"I recognized the necklace." He smiled. "I remember the day I gave it to you. I was so upset that you were leaving that I wanted to give you something to remember me by." He told her. "I never wanted you to forget me."

Renee smiled as she remembered who the young man in front of her was. "Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. After all you were my king, and a queen would never forget her king." She said as she recalled the last conversation they had before she left. He smiled as he too remembered that conversation. "Oh my god." She smiled as her eyes began to tear up. So many emotions all at once was too much to handle at the moment. "Dean." She managed to get out before the tears broke free. Without even thinking about it he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I never thought I'd ever see you again." She said as she hugged him back lying her head against his chest.

"Me either." He replied. "But I'm glad that wasn't so."

Renee lifted her head from his chest and the two of them locked eyes. "Me too." She agreed as they slowly pulled away. He immediately noticed the sweat stains on her tank top.

"Sorry about the sweat."

She looked down at her sweat covered tank top. "No biggie." She smiled. "So are we going to be back in school together?" She asked.

Dean shook his head as he opened the door to his car and got in without shutting it. He opened his glove box and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "No." He told her as he placed a cigarette between him lips and lit it up. "I dropped out after freshman year."

"And your mom was okay with that?" She asked.

"No not really." He told her as he blew the smoke away from her. "She told me she wasn't gonna help me with anything. If I want anything I'm gonna need to find a job and work for it. Lucky for me my stepdad had some connections and was able to pull a few strings and get me hired on a job. It's hard labor work Monday-Friday, ten hours a day 4am-2pm but the pay is good. I've been there now for two years and now I'm making $15 dollars an hour." He told her as he took another puff. "I've been saving up so I can get this baby." He said tapping the steering wheel. "I've been slowly customizing it and so far it's working rather well."

Renee nodded, "It looks nice." She complimented.

"Thank-you." He smiled as he took another puff from his cigarette.

"What's your mom think about you smoking?" She asked nodding towards the cigarette.

"As long as I don't do it in the house she don't care. You can thank the guys I work with for starting me on this." He said blowing the smoke away from her once again. "They buy me a pack every week. They also got me started drinking they'll buy me a six pack every couple weeks or so that I keep in my mini fridge upstairs. Mom doesn't know about that." He laughed.

"Wow." Was all that was able to escape her mouth. In six years he certainly had changed.

Dean noticed the look on Renee's face as he tossed out his cigarette. "Sorry to disappoint ya."

Renee shook her head, "No I'm not disappointed just a little surprised that's all."

He nodded. He knew just by the expression on Renee's face she was a little disappointed, but decided not to press on anymore about it. "I'm actually meeting a couple friends at the skate park in a few minutes. You want to go with me? They'll be in school with ya. At least if you meet them you'll know a couple people and won't feel so out of place when you start school in a few weeks."

"Sure." She nodded.

"Alright let me just go get a shower and you can meet me back over here in about thirty minutes."

"Okay." She nodded as she began to walk back over to her house. She had to change shirts anyway. "See you in a little bit." She called out to him from the end of the driveway. Dean nodded as he got out the car and began walking into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thirty minutes later Dean was outside next to his car smoking a cigarette as he waited for Renee. A couple minutes later he heard the door across the street. He turned to see Renee headed his way. "Ready?" He asked as he tossed the cigarette out.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Let's go." He said as he got into the car. Renee had to admit she was excited about riding in Dean's car. She and her friends back in Texas had no cars so they never got to get away much. Once she got in the car she loved it instantly. The interior was red leather with black trim and his radio was definitely hooked up to a subwoofer. The bass was cranked too. The whole car vibrated.

"This is nice." She smiled.

He smiled at her compliment as he backed out of the driveway and started down the road. A few minutes later he pulled up at the skate park. The two of them got out the car and began walking through the gate. There were plenty of people out there doing crazy stunts with their skateboards, but there was one guy who stood out the most. He also had gathered a crowd of people who stood by and watched his amazing tricks and stunts.

"Wow." Renee spoke as the two of them joined the crowd. "He's really good."

Dean nodded, "He should be he's been doing this his whole life."

"You know that guy?" She asked as the he finally stopped to take a breather and the crowd began to disperse except for the two of them and one other guy. "That was awesome." She smiled. "But dangerous. Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet?"

The boy laughed, "You sound like my mom. I'm Seth by the way, and big guy over behind me is Roman."

"I'm Renee."

"Nice to meet you Renee." He smiled.

"Dean, you didn't tell me about you having a girlfriend."

Dean laughed, "It's not like that bro. She's an old friend."

Seth shrugged. "So does that mean..." Dean knew where he was going with that statement.

"Don't even think about it." He immediately responded his tone of voice going from normal to serious in only a matter of seconds.

Seth threw his hands up in defense. "I get it bro."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Roman asked as he stepped up next to Seth.

"I'm down with whatever." Seth responded.

"Yeah me too." Renee smiled, "I'd like to know you guys' story." She said as they all started walking to the car. "You know how you all met."

"Only if you tell us a little about yourself." Seth smiled as he opened the passenger side door of the two door mustang.

"Of course." Renee smiled as Seth pulled the seat up and he and Roman climbed into the back. He pulled the seat back once he and Roman were settled allowing Renee to have a seat.

Dean was beginning to get a little irritated by Seth and how he was acting around Renee. He closed her door and walked over to the other side and pulled his keys out his back pocket. He opened the door and sat down. He reached over Renee's leg and opened the glove compartment and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Opening the pack he pulled out a cigarette placed it between his lips and lit it up. He rolled down the window, tossed the pack and lighter back into the glove compartment slamming it shut before starting the car and speeding off.

All three people in the car knew immediately that he wasn't in the best of moods right now. Renee glanced back and Roman and Seth and shrugged her shoulders. "You okay?" She asked placing a hand on his leg as she looked over at him.

"Fine." He replied as he continued to drive. Renee nodded, she knew better than to believe that but she didn't press on. Last thing she wanted to do was make him angrier.

A few minutes later Dean pulled up at a small pizza shop. He, Roman, and Seth would go there at least two or three times a week to catch up and grab a bite to eat. Renee opened the door and stepped outside the car as did Dean. She lifted the lever to let Roman and Seth out. Once they were out the car Renee shut the door. Roman walked ahead and opened the door for her. Roman looked back at Dean and Seth waiting for them to walk inside.

"We'll be in in a sec." Dean told him. Roman nodded as he and Renee walked inside. Once the door shut Dean looked over at Seth. "Back down, okay?"

"What?"

"You heard me man." He said as he grabbed the door handle. "Just chill out a little."

Seth shrugged. He knew it was about Renee. "I was just try to make friendly conversation."

"I've known you long enough to know how you act when you like someone."

"Okay?"

"It's in your body language bro. You have this strut that you use around girls you like." He told him. "Just cool it okay."

"Fine." He nodded. "But if you like her bro do something about it before someone else does."

"What you trying to say?" Dean asked releasing the door handle.

"Nothing man. I'm just saying she's attractive and school is going to be starting soon. If you don't make a move someone else who likes her might." He said as he walked past Dean and opened the door and stepped inside.

Renee noticed Dean was still outside looking frustrated and confused. She looked at Seth curiously. He shrugged. Renee sighed as she walked between Roman and Seth and stepped outside to speak with Dean.

"He gettin' jealous?" Roman asked.

"Yep." He replied. Roman glanced out the window at Dean and shook his head.

Renee slowly walked up to Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist. "What's bugging you?" She asked as he turned to face her their eyes meeting.

He shook his head, "I knew introducing you to my friends was a bad idea."

"What?" She spoke up surprised.

"They seem cool. I could easily get along with them."

"It's not just about you guys getting along." He told her. He was quiet a moment as he looked away from Renee's gaze. "It's about how well you get along."

Renee nodded she knew what was going on in Dean's head. "You're worried about them liking me too much. Especially Seth."

He laughed nervously, "I know pretty childish huh?"

"Dean." She spoke pulling him closer to her so that there hips were touching. "Look at me for a second."

He listened and turned his head to look at her. Releasing her hold around his waist she turned her whole body so that she was completely facing him. "You see this?" She asked as she grabbed the charm on her necklace holding it out towards him.

"Yeah."

"When you gave me this necklace you told me I could be your queen forever. I'm not sure about you but I took that to heart. I have never been with anybody. I haven't had a boyfriend, I haven't hugged a guy since you, and I haven't kissed a guy since I kissed your cheek when I moved. I've been waiting for you. I've always loved you Dean. Ever since the moment I first met you in Ms. Mitchell's class you were my heart." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently pulling him towards her so that their bodies were lightly touching. "You're all I ever wanted." She told him her voice just above a whisper as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

Dean felt the tears burn his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. He wished he could say the same for himself. He felt that he had betrayed her. He had several girlfriends since Renee left, and had to have slept with at least four of them. Renee noticed his eyes all of a sudden became glassy. She looked at him worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as a few tears broke free. "I did you wrong."

"What?" She asked starting to get a little worried. "What do you mean."

Dean shook his head, "Renee I've dated several girls since you left." He said breaking his gaze from her eyes as he looked out at the road in front of him. "And slept with a least four of them."

Renee nodded as she too looked away from him and down at the ground. Dean noticed the movement and glanced down at her. He could tell what he told her had upset her, and it made him hate himself even more. Hearing those words come from his mouth broke her heart. It hurt, but technically they weren't together so she was willing to forgive and move on.

"I'm so sorry Renee."

"It's fine." She told him as she met his gaze once again. "We weren't technically together. We were never a couple, so I can't be mad at you."

"You're amazing." He told her with a sad smile. "You're too good a person for some piece of shit like me."

Renee shook her head, "Don't cut yourself down." She told him.

"I betrayed you." He told her. "I asked you to be my queen and then break your heart." He shook his head. "I'm unworthy of your love."

"Never." She told him.

Dean gave her another sad smile, "I just hope you can forgive me."

"Of course."

He was quiet a minute before speaking again, "Are you willing to accept me as your king once again?"

"I never let you go to begin with." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back gazing into her brown eyes he immediately got lost. He always loved Renee but in that moment as they continued look into each other's eyes he was in love. He wanted nothing but her for the rest of his life.

Using the arms already wrapped around her waist he pulled her as close as he could. Their bodies were completely touching and he leaned down and took her lips into his for the first time in a real kiss. She clung tight to him and her heart raced as his lips slowly moved over her's.

He slid his hands up her back and gently placed his hands on her face as he cupped her cheeks as he deepened the kiss. Renee thought her heart was about to pound out of her chest. Roman and Seth were already seated next to the window and had already ordered the pizza. They were just waiting for Dean to pay.

"Damn that was fast." Seth commented as he stared out the window at the two of the kissing.

Roman smirked a little, "He's making sure you know she's claimed." He told him as he took a sip from his soda. Seth rolled his eyes at the comment as Dean and Renee slowly pulled away and walked inside taking a seat in the booth across from Roman and Seth.

"So?" Seth asked curiously.

"I took your advice man." Dean smiled as he looked over at Renee who smiled back. Seth nodded as he took a bite from his pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delayed update I've been super busy, but I finally managed to sit down and write the chapter. I also want to thank-you guys for the reviews. I hope to here from you guys again. I love the reviews they always make me happy. So please enjoy the latest addition and I hope to here from you and your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 5**

After finishing the pizza and a little bit of chit chat they all got up and left. Dean dropped Roman and Seth home and decided to start going home himself. He knew it'd be best to get Renee home as well before her parents freak out. He pulled into their neighborhood and into his driveway.

"Won't you come inside?" He asked as they stepped out of the car. "Mom would love to see you."

Renee was hesitant but decided to go on in anyway, "Okay."

He opened the door and the two of them stepped inside, "Mom?" He called as he grabbed Renee's hand and began to slowly walk up the hallway.

"In the kitchen sweetheart." She called back, "What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone."

"Oh yeah?" She asked as she rinsed a small bowl and placed it in the dish drainer. "Who?" She asked as she took off her apron and laid it on the bar stool, and then walked out of the kitchen towards her son's voice.

"A special friend." He replied as she stepped out of the kitchen. A huge smile painted her face as she recognized the girl right away.

"Renee!" She squealed as she ran past Dean and pulled the girl into her arms. "Oh my God baby, how have you been?" She asked as she broke the hug.

"I've been well." She smiled, "My parents and I just moved in across the street."

"That's wonderful." She smiled. "How's your mom?" She asked.

"Good." She replied. "She's happy to be back home."

"I bet." She reply. She look over at the young girl curiously for a second, "You're not leaving again are you?"

Renee laughed, "No, we're here to stay." She replied, "My step-dad retired from the military this year."

Her face lit up once she heard they were staying, "I'm so happy you're here to stay." She smiled, "I was hoping you two would get back together again one day." She stared at the young girl a minute before looking over at her son, "So?" She asked curiously.

"So what?" Dean laughed.

"So, are you guys together?" She asked hopefully. Renee and Dean exchanged glances before speaking. "Please tell me you are." She begged, "You guys are so perfect. You belong together. LeeAnn and I always talked about the day you two.." She was cut off by Dean who was laughing at how his mom was carrying on.

"Mom." He spoke.

"What?" She questioned, "Too many questions? Too much talking?"

"Yes" Dean laughed, "If you'd give us a minute we will tell you what is going on."

"Okay." She nodded zipping her lips closed, "I'm just so excited."

Dean shook his head at his mom and how she was acting. Dean and Renee exchanged another look and nodded, "That's why I called you in here." He told her, "I wanted you to meet my new girlfriend."

Danielle squealed as she pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both." She said as she pulled away, "I was waiting on the day."

Dean looked over at Renee, "I'd hate to see her reaction if I told her we were getting married."

Renee nodded as she laughed, "Oh my God are you?" She asked.

Another laugh escaped both Renee and Dean, "No mom." He answered, "At least not yet."

"So...then maybe in the near future?" She asked.

"Mom." Dean complained as he shook his head and grabbed Renee's hand as he began walking up the stairs. "We'll be upstairs."

Danielle looked at them curiously, "I love Renee to death but there will be no hanky panky in my house Dean. You know the rules." She said as she walked towards the front door. Dean rolled his eyes at his mother's comment as he began to lead Renee up the stairs. "I'm going to see LeeAnn." She said as she opened the door. "I'll be back in an little while."

"Okay." He called as he walked her into his room, and she was quick to notice his guitar in the corner of the room.

"You play guitar now?" She asked as she walked over to it and carefully took it off the stand to admire it more closely.

He opened the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Popping it open he closed the fridge door back before looking over at her and nodding. "I started playing a year after you left." He told her as he propped himself up on the dresser as he watched her closely. "Damn." He mumbled but still loud enough for her to hear him.

"What?" She asked as she placed the guitar back on the stand before making her way over to him. She smiled as she grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a sip from it.

"You're just so beautiful." He told her as she handed the bottle back to him.

"You lie." She laughed slapping his chest.

Dean smiled, "I didn't know you drank?"

"I don't." She replied, "First time. So far you've been my first everything." She smiled as she pressed her body up against him.

"Mmm." He moaned as he placed the bottle down on his dresser. "I like that." He told her wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer into him their eyes locked on one another a good minute before he bent down and kissed her lips.

She slowly lifted her arms and locked her hands around his neck as she deepened the kiss. A low groan escaped his throat as he pushed himself off the dresser and backed her up until the back of her knees caught on edge of the bed and she fell back onto the bed. Once they had both fallen onto the bed he gently scooted her up to the pillows. "I thought you said you never kissed any body except me?" He spoke as he laid down next to her.

"I haven't." She replied rolling over onto her side as she propped up on her elbow so she was facing Dean who was propped up on his elbow facing her.

"So where'd you learn to kiss so good?" He asked curiously.

"I've watched and studied enough movies and videos to know." She smiled.

He smiled back as he leaned in towards her closing the gap between them before gently laying her down on the bed. He slowly pulled away and gazed down into her beautiful bright brown eyes. She was beautiful her blonde hair was fanned out perfectly above her head and her eyes gleamed.

"You're so beautiful Renee." He told her as his eyes traveled between her eyes and lips. She felt the intensity in his stare, and it caused a slight blush in her cheeks.

She parted her lips as if attempting to speak but didn't have a chance to say anything before he kissed her lips again but this time it was deeper and more passionate as he slowly pushed himself up and settled between her legs his hands resting on her sides underneath her shirt. He licked her bottom lip asking if he could enter. She opened up a little wider allowing his tongue inside her cavern. A moan escaped her throat as her legs unconsciously slid up allowing him to fall down in between them. It was an amazing feeling to have her first real kiss from her childhood best friend whom she had always had a crush on for as long as she could remember. She returned some tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Another low groan escaped his throat as he felt her tongue enter his cavern. He felt the temperature between the two of them continue to rise. He slid his hands up her sides until he was able to take her tank top off. He pulled away briefly to slide her top off over her head. He then took his own shirt off before reclaiming her lips.

A good few minutes had gone by and Renee and Dean were both so into the heat of the moment that neither of them heard the front door shut. They didn't even hear the knock on his bedroom door until there was a louder knock followed by his mother's voice.

"Dean!" She called startling both of them out of the moment. "LeeAnn wants Renee home. So whatever it is you're doing, I suggest you stop." She said through the closed door.

"Fuck!" He hissed just above a whisper as he rolled off into the other side of the bed. Renee's cheeks were colored in pink as she slipped out of bed and slid her tank top back on.

"We'll have other opportunities." She smiled as she walked over to his side of the bed and gave him a kiss good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." She smiled and he nodded. "Night." She told him as she opened the door and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to the reader who pointed out my errors. I went back and corrected all the errors I saw. I also added and took somethings out but overall the story is the same. So I hope the story from here on out will be understandable. Anyways guys thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming please, I want to hear from you guys. Hopefully my errors in the previous chapters didn't take away my readers. Thanks again and please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

It was 5:30 in the morning and Renee's alarm sounded through her bedroom waking her from a sound sleep. Today was the first day of school. Normally she would press the snooze button for the next thirty minutes but not today. Today she was excited and anxious to start the day. A new school, new people, so much was new that she just didn't want to be late. She got out of bed and walked directly over to her closet. She pulled out a royal purple polo dress with a white polo trademark on the left hand side and a pair of white sandal wedges. She grabbed her matching purse and baby blue backpack with white daisies and headed downstairs. She quickly ate a bowl of cereal with some orange juice and headed out the door where she began to walk to school.

Once she got to the school she walked up the stairs leading towards the double glass doors. She grabbed the handle and swung it open. The cool air from the building gentry hit her in the face blowing a few strands of hair behind her shoulders. A smile crossed her face as she stepped completely inside and pulled her advisement sheet from her purse. Looking down at it she saw her locker number and started down the first hallway on the left as she looked at each locker number. Halfway down the hall she finally found her locker. She smiled as she opened it and started placing the books she wouldn't need until after lunch away.

It wasn't long after that that Seth rolled in with his skateboard with Roman following closely behind. He was quick to notice Renee as he picked his skateboard up and began walking over to her. Roman saw the look in his friend's eyes and placed a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder holding him back. Seth surprised by being suddenly held back looked over to his left where Roman stood shaking his head.

"I don't think Dean would appreciate you checking his girlfriend out."

"Pshaw." Seth huffed as he rolled his eyes. "Dean's not here." He replied. "Besides I can look all I want just not allowed to touch."

"You're gonna cause issues between you and Dean as well as Renee and Dean." Roman stated as Seth pulled away from his grip an continued on his way to see Renee. Roman sighed as he followed behind.

"Morning Renee." Seth greeted sweetly as he propped his shoulder against the locker facing the beautiful blonde.

"Good morning Seth." She smiled as she closed her locker and turned to face the two guys standing next to her. "Morning Roman."

"Morning." He greeted with a nod.

"So you excited about starting classes today?" Seth asked as they all headed towards the cafeteria where a lot of people were eating breakfast and hanging out.

"I am." She replied as she looked down at her advisement sheet. "Just hope I can find all my classes."

"Well, do we have any of the same classes?" He asked pulling out his advisement sheet from his back pocket.

"I dunno." She shrugged as he unfolded the paper in his hands and the two of them began looking over their sheets together with Roman trailing behind them.

"Well look at that." Seth pointed out with smile. "We have all the same classes." He smiled as the both of them looked up and met the other's gaze. "What are the chances?" He questioned their eyes still locked on each other. Renee shrugged as she broke their gaze and continued trekking forward towards the cafeteria. "You here that Ro?" He asked falling back a little to walk in step with his friend. "Renee and I have the same classes."

"Yeah I heard." He nodded immediately feeling bad Dean. He knew Seth well enough to know he'd do everything in his power to get Renee to himself. He just hoped Renee was honest enough not to hurt Dean.

"Oh yeah." He grinned speaking quiet enough so that Roman was the only one who heard.

"You're gonna fuck everything up. I hope you know that." Roman told him his tone of voice sending a warning to the skater boy. "And when shit does blow up don't come running to me for help." He said as he and Seth stopped walking letting Renee get a good start ahead of them. "I've bailed you out of several bad situations but this time." He shook his head. "You're on your own." He said as he began walking off in the opposite direction. Seth watched as his friend disappeared into the crowd. He shrugged everything Roman just told him off his shoulders as he started looking for Renee.

"So where is our.." She began to ask about the location of their first class when she looked behind her and saw Seth and Roman weren't there. "Okay?" She questioned aloud slightly confused and began to look for Seth. She knew he'd be easy to spot with the two toned hair.

Finally after scanning the crowded walk way she saw the slender two-toned guy pushing his way through to catch up to her. "Sorry." He told her as he stood next to her. "I got busy talking to Roman."

"No problem." She replied as they continued walking. "I was just wondering where is our first class?"

"History." He answered, "History is in the 300 wing, and our teacher.." He began as he led her towards the history and foreign language wing. "Mr. Hill is very boring. Be prepared to doze off." He warned her as the warning bell rang through the walkways and building. "And we got five minutes to get to the other side of the school." He said as they quickened their pace trying to get to the class on time. "And he hates tardiness, so never be late." He warned.

During lunch Renee found herself looking at the bulletin board at all the fliers. She was looking to see if any clubs or anything caught her attention. She finally saw a flier talking about cheerleading tryouts. She didn't see the harm in signing her name. After all she was a cheerleader freshman and sophomore year at her high school in Texas. She pulled a pen from her purse a signed her name.

"You don't really plan on joining those airheads?" Seth asked as he stepped up beside her.

"We are not airheads." Renee replied looking over at Seth. "So many movies give us such a bad stereotype." She said sliding the pen back into her purse.

"You've cheered before?" He asked curiously as they started walking down the hall.

"Yeah back in Texas I cheered for two years."

"I would've never guessed you were a cheerleader. You're so cool compared to them."

"I try not to fit your typical snobby, stuck up, slutty cheerleader type person. I don't conform to them. I don't do it for popularity. I do it because it's what I like to do." She smiled as they walked to their next class.

It was now 2:30pm and the day finally drew to a close. It was a decent first day and she was happy that she had somebody she knew in all her classes who was also able to show her where to go. She knew though once she told Dean that he probably wouldn't be to thrilled about it, and probably ask her to let him know if he tries some shit. She walked back past the bulletin board again on her way to the lockers to check out when the try-outs were. They were Friday after school. She could handle that. She replaced all her books into her locker and headed out the door when she saw Dean's mustang parked outside. He was propped up against the passenger side door smoking a cigarette. He was still in his work clothes and had on a pair of sunglasses. It had been a super hot, super sunny day. Renee smiled as she quickly ran down the stairs towards him. He tossed out his cigarette and pushed himself up off the car just as she crashed into him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him tight.

"I came to see you." He replied as he hugged her back. "I just got out of work thirty minutes ago and figured I'd pick ya up. We could grab something to eat if you want." He offered as they pulled away.

Seth and Roman just walked out of the doors when they too saw Dean parked outside. Seth couldn't help but feel slightly jealous towards his friend as he watched the two of them interact. Roman noticed the jealous instantly as they walked down the stairs. It was written all over the skater boy's face, but he decided not to stick is nose into it though.

"Sounds good." She replied as Dean opened the door allowing her inside the car. Once he shut the door he turned around and saw his two friends walking down the sidewalk towards him.

"You guys want a lift?" He asked.

"Nah I'm good." Seth quickly replied as he tossed his board down and began rolling off.

"What's his deal?" Dean asked looking over to Roman who shrugged.

"Dunno." He answered, "But I'm gonna walk with Seth and find out what's going on, but thanks for the offer man."

"Yeah man, anytime." He nodded as he walked around to the other side of the car. Once he got in he started the car and drove off giving a honk and a wave as he drove past Roman and Seth.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews they really mean a lot. I'm assuming all my errors were** **corrected for the most part. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It looks like things are going to start getting tense between Dean and Seth. Seth has definitely taken an interest in Renee but will he actually get to her? Hmm...I guess we will see.** **Anyway I hope you guys like this next chapter. Please guys I want to hear from you and what you think. Also I hope you guys liked Mania. :)**

 **Chapter 7**

"So how was your first day?" Dean asked as he and Renee sat down at an empty table in the food court of the mall with their bags of food.

"It was good." She smiled as she pulled her sandwich out the bag and laid it on the table and began to unwrap it. "I signed up for cheerleading try-outs."

"Really?" He questioned curiously as he took a bite of his burger. "Can't wait to see the little cheerleading outfit on you." He smirked as he glanced from her face to her chest and back up to her face. "Mmm." He said as he took another bite.

"I bet." She smiled her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as their eyes met.

"So how were your classes?" He asked, "Are the guys in any of your classes."

Renee had a feeling Dean wasn't going to be too happy about what she was going to say. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth as she nodded her head, "Yeah." She replied. "Seth is actually in all my classes, but I don't share any with Roman."

"Really?" He replied is tone of voice turning from happy and content to irritated and slightly angry. "He hit on you any?" He asked changing the whole conversation from light to heavy.

"What?" Renee asked almost shocked, "No." She replied, "He was very nice. He walked with me to all our classes and gave me a heads up on the teachers. You know who's exciting and who's boring."

"I bet he was nice." Dean replied as he quickly and angrily balled up his burger wrapper and tossed in the bag. Aggressively pushing his chair back he snatched up the bag and tossed it in the garbage can.

Renee sat back in her seat taken aback by Dean's sudden rage. She also noticed a few people around them took notice of his sudden outburst of anger, and then she felt their eyes on her. She slowly looked around at the people looking at the both of them. She saw the concern in their eyes for her. She grabbed her drink and took a sip embarrassed by what the people were thinking as they looked at her and Dean. Slowly he sat back down in his seat looking directly over at Renee their eyes locked, and slowly people started returning to their own food and conversations.

"I don't want the little punk to take you away from me." He told her is voice quiet almost a whisper. "I know how he is Renee. I've seen him do it before. He finds a girl he like and if she's taken he does everything in his power do make her his."

"So he's done that to you before?" She asked staring directly into her boyfriend's concerned blue eyes.

"No not to me but to other people." He told her.

"Dean you got nothing to worry about, okay?" She tried to reassure him. "I'm yours. I always have been. I always will be." She told him.

Dean nodded still slightly unsure, "He's very manipulative." He warned. "If he hits on you or makes you feel uncomfortable let me know."

Renee nodded, "I will."

Dean smiled he heard the honesty and sincerity in his girlfriend's voice when she spoke. He knew she would be honest with him if anything happened. "That's my girl." He said as he leaned over a kissed her lips. "I don't think I could function properly if I didn't have you baby."

Renee smiled, "I'm not going anywhere." She replied. "You're stuck with me."

"Mmmm." Dean replied as he raised an eyebrow before leaning in and kissing her again.

The first week of school came and went. The last bell rang throughout the main building and surrounding buildings releasing students for the weekend. Renee had been waiting all week for cheerleading tryouts. She had been practicing all her old school routines and combined the best parts of each routine into one amazing routine that she was going to use at tryouts today. Dean told her that he would be there to watch and support, and Seth may have mentioned something about showing up too. Roman was going to be there anyway because the football team was having their first real practice since school started.

Renee was in the girl's locker room getting dressed. She slid on a pair of tight orange cotton soffees with a tight fitting white crop top. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail before sliding on her shoes and walking out towards the bleachers. She walked out when her eyes caught sight of Dean walking in through the gym doors. She smiled as she ran off to greet him.

"Hey!" She squealed as she ran up towards him and jumped wrapping her legs around his waist leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy that you came." She smiled as she pulled away.

"You kidding?" He smiled back as he continued to hold her. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

She smiled again as she leaned in for another kiss. It wasn't long after that that Seth walked in from the opposite side of the gym. He quickly took notice of Dean and Renee lip locking on the opposite side of the gym. His content smile quickly turned into a scowl as he watched the kiss from a distance.

"Come on." She smiled as she pulled away and jumped down from his arms as she grabbed his hand and began to lead him over to the bleachers when she took notice of Seth standing in front of the doors. She smiled as she waved at him. Dean noticed Renee waving at somebody so he followed the direction her eyes were looking only to see Seth standing there with a smile waving back. "Come on!" She called over to him. He shook his head as he noticed the angered expression on his friend's face.

"I'm fine." He called back. Renee had a feeling Seth keeping his distance was because of Dean. She looked up at Dean and noticed the grimace on her boyfriend's face. "Dean would you allow Seth to join us."

"No." He replied not taking his eyes away from the guy across the gym.

Renee huffed as she placed a hand on her hip and continued to look up at her boyfriend. "Dean." She politely scolded. "He's your best friend and he's my friend too. He's here to support me just like you."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah I doubt that. He's here to watch your body, and I'm gonna kill him." He said as he started walking in Seth's direction.

"Dean!" She called to him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, we're not going to start anything." She told him. "Do you understand me?" There was a moment of silence as Dean continued to stare his friend down. Seth had shifted as well since Dean's attempted charge at him. He was standing stiff and waiting. "Now let him join us." She said noticing the tension between the two of them. "He's your friend and I'm your girlfriend. I'm not going anywhere." She said as she felt the muscles in Dean's arm relax. "I'm yours baby." She told him as he slowly turned away from Seth to look into Renee's deep brown eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss before turning back to Seth. She motioned again for him to come join them. "Come on!" She called out again. He eyed Dean warily as he started to slowly approach them. Finally making it to the bleachers he took a seat. Renee sat down in between the both of them to keep them seperated. They all sat in silence as they waited for Renee to be called up.

"Renee." The head cheerleader called. Renee stood up and look back at Dean and Seth.

"You two play nice while I'm down there."

"We will." Seth smiled as she looked over her shoulder and smiled back.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked as he glanced over at his friend.

"To support Renee." He answered looking at Dean. A scoff escaped Dean's mouth as he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his girlfriend who was starting her routine.

"Whatever you say bro." He said as he continued to watch his girlfriend.

"We've discussed this before Dean." Seth stated as he too was watching Renee. "I'm not trying to take Renee away from you. I'm just here to support her because whether you like it or not Renee and I are friends. Just like you and I."

Another scoff, "Yeah a friend you wanna stick your cock in."

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet. "I'm just gonna leave." He said as he started walking towards the stairs. "I got no time for this." He mumbled.

"Fine go home cry baby." He called out to Seth who was starting to walk down the stairs. "No one wants you here anyway." He added as Seth reached the bottom stair and walked out the gym doors. Renee noticed but kept on with her routine glaring at Dean as she did. Once she was finished the girls told her to take a seat while they tallied up the scores.

"What the fuck Dean?" She said as she took a seat next to him. "I told you to play nice."

"I'm sorry babe, but I don't like him around you or us." He said as the head cheerleader stood and turned to face all the girls that came for tryouts. Renee glared over at Dean as she listened to the girl talk.

"As you all know we only needed one girl to complete the squad and all of you were great but after tallying up the scores one girl stood out above all and we are more than happy to welcome her to the team." She said as she was handed a piece of paper. Opening it she smiled, "Renee welcome to the team." She said as she smiled over at the blonde girl arguing with her boyfriend.

Renee smiled as she heard her name called. She stood up and thanked them all before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. "I know you don't trust Seth, but I'm starting to wonder if you trust me." She said as she quickly turned around and ran down the stairs towards the cheerleaders.

Dean quickly stood to his feet. "Renee!"

She paid him no mind as she was talking with the cheerleaders before heading for the locker room. "Renee!" He called again but she continued to ignore him as she pushed open the locker room door and walked inside. "God damn it." He cursed through gritted teeth as he kicked the bleacher in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean quickly ran down the bleacher stairs and stopped next to the girl's locker room. He had to talk to Renee. He had to tell her he never meant for her to think he didn't trust her because he did. He trusted her with his own life. It was just that manipulative skater boy punk he didn't trust. If Seth were to find out that he and Renee just had an argument he'd be running in a heartbeat to try and sweep her up off her feet. He ran a nervous hand through his dirty blonde hair as he waited for his girlfriend to come out.

Renee couldn't believe Dean didn't trust her after everything she told him the night she returned. The night she and the guys went for pizza. The night she a Dean started dating. Angry with everything that happened today she gave an exasperated huff as she slid into a pair of khaki shorts that hugged her curves perfectly and a baby blue tank top with a pair of white flip flops. She grabbed her bags and headed out the door only to see Dean standing next to the door.

"Go home." She told him as she walked past him not even wanting to look at him. "I'll walk." She said as she opened the gym doors and walked out. The hot summer wind hitting her in the face.

"Renee!" He called as he ran after her. "Renee wait!" He said as he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. "You know that's not what I meant." He told her as she looked up at him. "I trust you babe. It's the little punk I don't trust."

"You may not trust Seth but the way you act when he is near me or we just happen to be around each other you don't seem to trust me either, and Dean if you can't trust me around him then I got no time for this relationship." She told him. "I'm not going to waste my time and energy for somebody who doesn't even trust me." She said as she pulled her arm away and started walking off again.

"What?" Dean called out to her as she continued to walk away from him. "So you're fuckin breaking up with me?" He asked waiting for a reply he never got. "Renee?" He called out as he again started running after her. "Renee?" He questioned as he walked beside her. "What are you saying?" He asked nervously not wanting to know what she really meant.

Renee sighed as stopped and turned to face Dean. "I'm saying I'm really upset with you right now, and I need some time and space to think about things." She told him her voice softer than it was earlier. "You really broke my heart whether you meant to imply you didn't trust me or not."

"I'm sorry Renee I never meant to upset you. I trust you with my own life. I never meant to imply I didn't trust you." He apologized hoping she'd forgive him.

Renee nodded, "I accept your apology, but I'm still angry with you." She said attempting to walk away again.

"So are we still together?" He asked swallowing hard, afraid of her answer.

She stopped at his question and slowly turned around to face him. "Just give me some time to think about things." She replied looking him in the eyes before turning around and walking off.

"Renee?" He called out to her again. "Don't do this. Please." He begged as he watched her walk away.

"I'll talk to you later." She said turning her head towards him before turning back around towards the street. Dean watched as Renee disappeared down the street. Furious with himself for loosing Renee he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He had to make it up to her. He had to get her back. She was his one and only. He wanted no one else but her.

Not wanting to go straight home Dean walked back into the gym. The football team had come inside for a quick break. He was frantically looking around to find Roman. He needed advice on what to do save his relationship. Finally he saw the guy he was looking for. Roman had just taken his helmet off and was drinking some water. He quickly ran up to him.

"Roman!" He called pushing his way through the football team. "Roman!" He called as he ran up beside him. Roman turned around to see Dean looking all frantic and nervous.

"Dean? What's up man?" He asked after taking another drink of water. "You look upset what's wrong?"

"Renee. I think she broke up with me."

"What?" He asked looking at his friend as he took another drink. "What happened and what did she say."

"Well I was sitting here watching her cheer tryouts and Seth was here. Seth and I got into it and he took off." Roman rolled his eyes at that statement but kept on listening to his friend's story. "She came back and started getting on to me about Seth and then she thought I was implying that I didn't trust her with him."

"Well do you trust her with Seth?"

"Of course I do, but I don't trust him. She then told me that she needed some space to think things through and that she'd talk to me later. Roman what do I do man?" He asked grabbing his friend's shoulder shaking him. "I can't lose her, not again."

"You need to give her some space first of all like she asked. Once you think she is ready to talk then sit down and discuss things with her. Explain to her that you didn't mean for her to think you didn't trust her because you do trust her. Once the air is clear on that see where the two of you stand. She may not jump into the relationship right away but you can just be yourself prove that you trust her and she will ease back into your life. In the mean time think of something special to do for her."

"Like what?" He asked.

"An apology of sorts and show her what she truly means to you."

Dean stood quiet a minute as he tried to figure things out in his head. A smile slowly started to spread over his face as he looked at his friend. "I got it." He smiled. "Thanks man." He said as he slapped his friend on the arm. "You're life saver man." He said as he ran out the gym door towards his car. He had a plan, but he just hoped it would be enough to win her back.

It had been a few days since Renee told Dean she needed some time to think over things. She hated not talking to him but she knew it was for the best at the moment. She was still getting over everything. The only communication the two of them had was maybe brief eye contact and a nod or wave.

Renee walked into her first class and took her seat. Seth who sat behind her in class was already there. He hadn't said much to her since things went bad with Dean, but he had noticed that Renee had been very quiet the past few days and he also hadn't seen Dean come and pick her up in a while. He had to find out what was distracting Renee.

"Hey you been feeling alright?" He asked leaning up in his seat so she could hear him better.

"Yeah." She replied looking over her shoulder at Seth. "Just having some relationship issues with Dean." She told him as she turned back around to the front.

Seth couldn't help the smile that crossed his face once she said that she and Dean were having issues. He sat back in his seat and cleared his throat before speaking again. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked sitting back up in his desk. "I'm all ears." He told her.

Renee smiled thankful that he cared enough about her to listen to her problems. "It all started when I was at cheer tryouts. It was after you left. Dean and I got into an argument because he kept implying that he didn't trust me. He claims that's not what he meant, but I don't know. It pissed me off whether he meant to imply that or not and I simply told him that I don't want to waste my time with somebody who doesn't trust me. He got all upset telling me he was sorry and that he didn't want to break up. I told him that I needed some time to think."

"So what's going on between you both?" He asked. "You guys still together?"

Renee shrugged, "I dunno." She replied. "We haven't spoken in a few days. The only sort of communication we have is eye contact, a wave, or a nod."

"Damn." Seth mumbled. "I'm sorry. What do you want to happen?" He asked curiously, hoping she didn't want to stay in a relationship with him.

"I dunno. Dean and I have been so close for years. I hate to break it off. I don't want to lose him. He's been my best friend for so long."

Seth nodded, "You could always have a talk with him and see if he's okay with you guys just being friends no matter what happens."

"I dunno." She replied. "I still need to think things through before I say anything to him."

Seth nodded again, "Just remember no matter what happens I'm always here for you." He told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Renee smiled, "Thank-you Seth." She said. "It's nice to know I have somebody to talk to."

"Anytime sweetheart." He smiled as he slid his hand off her shoulder. She smiled again as she turned her textbook to the page that was written on the board.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying this story just as much as I am writing it. I do not own the song 'what's left of me'. Hope you like the chapter. Hope to hear from you guys and thank-you for your support.**

 **Chapter 9**

It was Friday an exact week since Renee had decided that she needed some space and time away from Dean. Seth had been riding her coat tails about what was going on and if she and Dean had talked any. He was beginning to feel more and more confident that she and Dean were over. He also made sure he was there whenever she needed any kind of help or advice.

The school bell rang releasing students out for the weekend. Tonight was also the football team's first game which meant Renee got to cheer for the first time since moving from Texas. She was excited not just about that but also because she was receiving her cheer uniform today too. She grabbed her bag and started making her way to the gym. She couldn't wait to try on the uniform.

"Renee!" The head cheerleader called motioning for her to come over to the coach's office. "We got something for you." She said as she pulled out a vacuum sealed plastic bag with a black and white uniform from the box. "It should fit." She said as Renee took the bag and smiled.

"Thank-you." She replied as she started for the door.

"Wait!" She said as she picked up a pair of black and silver pom-poms. "You may want these too."

Renee smiled as she took the pom-poms and started for the locker room to change. She couldn't wait to see how it looked on her. Once she was dressed she examined herself in the mirror. The uniform fit perfectly. She smiled as she brushed her hair back into a ponytail and applied her makeup. She smiled at the outcome. She looked good that was for sure. She'd fit in perfectly with the other beautiful girls. She walked out and the girls were just as surprised as she was.

"You look hot." The head cheerleader told her. "You'll fit in perfectly." She smiled. "Now let's go girls." She said as she headed for the back doors where the football team was already practicing for their first game. "Let get practicing girls." She said as she led them to the front of the bleachers.

Seth had been hanging out around the school since 2:30. He told Roman that he'd be sticking around for the game tonight, but he never did find out if Renee had made the cheer team. He had been meaning to ask but was too caught up with everything that was happening between her and Dean. He had walked around to the football field and saw Roman was already out there getting ready for the game. He then heard the cheerleaders and followed their voices to the bleachers. He smiled when he saw that Renee was among them. He didn't take his eyes off of her she looked so beautiful. He walked up the bleachers and took a seat nearby and continued to watch her. Renee felt she was being watched. She looked over to see that Seth had found her. She smiled as they made eye contact. He smiled back as he sat back in the bleacher and watched just her.

A few minutes later Dean pulled up in his mustang in the parking lot next to the football field. He ran to the fence to see if Renee was out there with the cheerleaders. He spotted her immediately and smiled. He ran back to his car and popped his trunk. He pulled out his guitar and amplifier. He walked into the gates and started walking towards the top of the bleachers where the top bunker was. Seth was too busy watching Renee to see that Dean had walked up. Renee hadn't even seen him come inside, and Dean was so excited about his plan that he didn't notice Seth was there too.

Once he got to the top he knocked on the glass door of the sound bunker. The guy in the box looked at him curiously before opening the door. "What do you want?" The man asked.

"I just want to borrow your sound system for a minute." Dean told him as he pulled his amplifier in and guitar. "Do you have a hands free microphone?" He asked.

"I can't have you hijack my bunker man."

"It's only for five minutes. I swear. I just need to get my girlfriend back." He told the man. "Please she means the world to me."

The guy sighed and nodded, "Five minutes." He said. "I have a game to set up for."

"Thank-you." Dean smiled as he started plugging everything up. "You got a hands free microphone that I can wear or something?" He asked as he slipped his guitar over his shoulder.

"Yeah." The man nodded as he handed Dean the headset.

"Awesome thanks man." Dean said as he flipped on the microphone sending a loud shriek through the field stopping everybody from what they were doing. The football players stopped in the middle of the field and the cheerleaders stopped cheering. The people who were starting to fill the bleachers looked around trying to figure out what was happening.

"I made a mistake." He said the loud speakers picking up his voice as he walked out of the bunker and stood at the top of the bleachers. Renee recognized the voice right away as did Roman and Seth who all looked up at the top of the bleachers to see Dean standing at the top with his guitar. Renee couldn't help but smile. Seth was in disbelief about what was going to happen. Dean was about to come back and sweep Renee of her feet with a fucking song. Roman smiled as he slid his helment off. Dean took his advice to the tee. "I hurt the one person dearest to me and because of that I lost the love of my life." He said looking down at his girlfriend. "Renee, I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't know if you will ever take me back after what happened but even if you don't at least I know I did what I could to save our relationship." He said as he slowly began to walk down the bleacher stairs. "I may not have the best singing voice in the world but I can kill it on the guitar, but I'm willing to be made fun of just to prove to you how much you mean to me and how sorry I am for hurting you." He said as he began to play the chords of a song. A song that usually wasn't his type music but it was for Renee. He'd do anything for her.

Watch my life,

Pass me by,

In the rearview mirror

Pictures frozen in time

Are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah

He sang as continued to walk down the stairs towards the bottom. He didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. He didn't care who was watching him or who was laughing. It was just about him and Renee as he continued walking down the stairs towards her not once taking his eyes away from her.

Cause I want you,

And I feel you,

Crawlin underneath my skin

Like a hunger,

Like a burning,

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken,

And I'm faded,

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have what's left of me

During an instrumental chord he spoke, "I'm sorry about my singing." He said with a nervous laugh, "but when you really love somebody you do anything just for them. Even if that means making a fool of yourself." He smiled as he continued to make his way down to Renee not taking his eyes away from her's.

I've been dying inside,

Little by little,

No where to go,

But going out of my mind

In endless circles,

Running from myself until,

You gave me a reason for standing still

Falling faster,

Barely breathing,

Give me something,

To believe in

Tell me its not all in my head

Take what's left

Of this man

Make me whole

Once again

I've been dying inside you see

I'm going out of my mind

Out of my mind

I'm just running in circles all the time

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Will you take what left of me?

Just running in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left of me?

He slowly pulled his hands away from the guitar and looked up at Renee as he stepped down on to the bottom of the bleachers. He grabbed the railing as he looked down at Renee who's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "What do you say babe?" He asked gazing down into her eyes. "I made a mistake and I hate that I hurt you. You've been my girl since we were kids . I lost you twice before and I don't want to make it a third. I love you Renee. I always have. You're my queen baby." He smiled. "Are you willing to take me back, and I promise you if you do I won't be stupid enough to ruin us again.

Renee blinked releasing a couple tears. She quickly wiped her tears and nodded as she stepped up to the railing grabbing the metal bar as she pulled herself up towards him. "Yes." She replied quietly but loud enough for the microphone to pick up. "I really missed you." She said as a couple more tears fell from her eyes.

"I missed you too babe." He replied as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"I love you." She said as she pulled him into another kiss. This one longer and more passionate than the first.

"I love you too." He said as he and Renee slowly pulled away. "Thanks to the dude in the bunker up there." He said turning to look up at the sound bunker. "If it wasn't for you man this would have never happened. Thanks man." He smiled. The guy in the bunker gave a wave before turning the equipment off.

"You staying for the game?" She asked as the football team started to practice again.

Roman couldn't help but smile over at Dean and Renee, "Way to go man?" He said to himself as he slid the helment back on and joined the team. Seth was upset to say the least. He wanted to leave but he did promise Roman he'd stay for the game. He sat back in the bleachers and sighed heavily.

"I will for you." He smiled before giving her another quick kiss. "Let me just pack my stuff up and put it back in my car."

"Okay." She smiled giving him a quick peck on the lips before jumping down to the ground. Dean took the guitar off his shoulder and started walking back up the stairs to the bunker. Once inside the guy smiled at him.

"Congrats man." He said as Dean began packing his things.

"Thanks." He smiled, "But if it wasn't for you I would have never gotten my girl back." He said grabbing his amplifier and guitar case. "Thanks man."

The man nodded, "You're welcome."

Dean smiled once more before opening the door and walking out and down the stairs towards his car. He popped the trunk and slid his stuff in before closing it back and heading back to the field.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry about that, but life has been hectic lately. Anyway I want to thank-you all for the reviews please keep them coming. I love to hear from you and I love to hear your thoughts. Anyway thank-you for being so patient with me and I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

Dean came back through the gates and started looking for an empty seat. He had only been gone for maybe ten minutes and people had already started piling in and filling up the seats. He stood at the bottom of the bleachers looking up. There was no open seat. He was about to give up and sit down on the wooden walk way when he saw an empty seat next to Seth who was too busy watching the cheerleaders lead the crowd whom were cheering along with them. He swallowed hard knowing what he assumed about his best friend and girlfriend was wrong, and he knew he owed Seth an apology for acting the way he did. Taking a deep breath in and then releasing it he began to make his way over to the skater-boy.

"Hey." Dean spoke first as he took a seat next to Seth. Seth turned around to face is friend. He was still mad about what happened in the gym during Renee's try outs as well as what just happened a few minutes ago as he once again stole the girl's heart taking away any chance he may have had at winning her over.

"Hey." He replied as he turned away and looked over at the cheerleaders again.

"Look, I know your still mad at me about what happened in the gym, but I wanted to apologize." He said not taking his eyes away from the skater-boy's profile. Seth heard the word apologize and turned to look over at Dean once again.

"Really?" He asked unsure if what he heard was in fact what he heard.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was wrong to jump the gun and assume you had crush or some sort of liking to Renee, and I said some things I really didn't mean to you and about you that I want to apologize for, so I'm sorry."

Seth nodded, "Apology accepted." He replied, but he knew deep down what Dean assumed and said was right and a fantasy of his everyday he saw her, and every night he went to sleep. All he wanted was to hold Renee and kiss her just as he had seen Dean do many times in front of him, but he knew it was just a dream. He knew that he would never have the opportunity to make Renee his. She and Dean were inseparable. She was too in love with Dean, and Dean was too in love with her. He needed to try and find a way to get Renee out of his mind. He had to move on and stop hanging on to that little strand of hope that one day he would have her all to his self.

"Thanks man." He replied with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem." Seth replied back with a smile of his own. There was a brief content silence between them before he spoke again. "Congrats by the way." He said looking back over at Dean. He then noticed the confusion from his statement on his friend's face and in his eyes. "On fixing things up between you and Renee."

"Oh." Dean chuckled. "Thanks."

Seth nodded, "That was a pretty cool." He told him honestly. "I would have never thought of doing something as awesome as that."

Dean smiled again, "Well, I can't take credit for it all." He said. "Roman kind of helped me decide on what to do that would surprise Renee and show her how much she means to me."

Seth nodded, "I knew you couldn't think of something like that on your own." He laughed. "Not Dean Ambrose."

Dean laughed and punched Seth on the arm. "Asshole." He said with a smile. Seth returned the smile as he rubbed the now sore area of his arm where he was just punched. He then turned his attention back to the game, and the two of them sat quietly throughout that rest of the game.

As the game drew to a close it was a win for the home team and people slowly began to disperse and head out. Seth, Dean, and Renee all went out to the field to congratulate Roman on the team's victory because without his touchdown in the last seconds of the game the team would have lost.

"You guys doing anything tonight?" Roman asked as he took his helmet off. "That was awesome by the way." He added looking for at Dean. "How you sang that song for Renee." He said with a smile.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled as he glanced down at Renee who was smiling up at him and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"Hey, I just gave you some advice and you took it and ran with it." He said. "Anyway if you guys are up for it a couple team mates are throwing a party if you guys want to come."

"I'm down." Seth replied with a nod.

"Awesome." Roman nodded before looking back over at Dean and Renee.

"No I think I'll pass." Renee replied.

"I'm with my girl on this." He replied. "Maybe another day bro."

"Alright guys see you later." Roman said before looking back over at Seth.

"I'll meet you there later." Seth replied as he dropped his skate board to the ground and rolled off.

"We're going to head out Ro, but thanks for the invite." Dean told him.

"Yeah anytime man." He said before taking off in the same direction as Seth.

The weekend ended just as quickly as it began and Renee was walking to school. Once she got there she walked to her first period class. She walked into the open door the teacher wasn't in yet but she was kind of early, but she wasn't the only early student Seth was in there too sitting at his desk that was behind her's, but he wasn't alone. There was a skinny blonde girl sitting on his lap. They were lip locked and making nasty smacking sounds. She took her seat in front of them, but they didn't even seem to notice her and the nasty smacking only seemed to get louder.

"Seriously?" Renee spoke up. "Can't the two of you find some other place to do your nasty sucky face." She asked slightly irritated. Seth and the blonde girl quickly pulled away to see Renee staring at them with an expression that made her look like she could hurl at any second. Seth smirked at the expression and the slight annoyance in her tone of voice as she spoke.

"Sorry Renee, I didn't realize you had walked in." He told her his smile never fading.

"Hey aren't you like that new cheerleader who just like joined the team?" She asked in her valley girl accent as she smacked her gum and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yeah like totally." Renee mocked her accent and put on a fake smile.

The blonde gave her a dirty look, "I was going to say you were like super pretty, but not so much now you're like...a bitch." She said as she pushed herself off Seth's lap. "I'll see you around babe." She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Kay, babe." He said as they pulled away and he smacked her bottom as she walked off.

"Seth." The girl smiled. "Not in public."

Renee watched as the blonde walked out of the room before turning her attention back to the skater boy who had another smile plastered on his face as he and Renee made eye contact. She looked at him with a not so impressed look on her face. "Where'd you pick up that valley ditz?" She asked.

"Why's it matter?" He asked looking at Renee curiously. "You jealous?" He asked still smiling. He was hoping that she was jealous but he was teasing her as well.

"You picked the little hoe up at the party didn't you?" She asked.

Seth shrugged, "Well." He began. "When you can't have who you want you have to settle for what you can have." He told her. "There's no point in waiting for what will never happen."

"Still a party though?" She questioned his judgement. "You can do so much better than her."

Seth nodded, "I could if I had the opportunity to take what's best." He replied. "But that's something that will never happen."

Renee gave up the argument. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight. She turned around in her desk and pulled out her homework and finished up the little bit she didn't finish over the weekend before class started, but she couldn't concentrate because Seth's words kept playing in her head over and over, like a broken record. **_'When you can't have who you want you have to settle for what you can have.'_** What the hell was that supposed to mean and what the hell was he talking about? She asked herself that question continuously and and unknowingly she crinkled her face in thought. Was he talking bout about her?" She wondered as she continued to figure out his little riddle. He couldn't be talking about her. She wasn't his type, was she? The thoughts did make her feel funny though. Dean's friend was cute she had realized that the second she saw him the first time at the skate park. Did he actually like her? Had Dean been right about him all along? Did he actually like her and was he talking about her in his riddle? The thought colored her cheeks a light pink. It was too bad she was in a relationship though because if he did like her she wouldn't waste anytime acting on it. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him instead of Dean. She weighed the pros and cons, but she still found herself to be happy with Dean. Seth would be a fun fling though if she ever had the chance.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like the last chapter I posted. :) I know it's been a little while since I updated and I'm sorry, but I do hope the wait was well worth the length. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy. Also I want to thank-you all once again for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them they help keep me going. I can't wait to hear from you guys after this chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 11**

Four months had passed by since Renee started her junior year at her new high school and reunited with her best friend, now boyfriend Dean Ambrose. She couldn't be happier not only because she got her dream come true with Dean, but today was the final day of school before winter break. She walked into her first period class and as usual Seth was already in his seat behind her listening to some music on his iPod. He looked up just as he saw Renee take her seat in front of him. He paused his music and took the earbuds out and slid them both into his pant's pocket. He also couldn't help but smile as he reached down into his book-bag and took out a small shiny red bag with gold tissue paper poking out of the top. He knew Dean probably wouldn't be to happy with him buying her a Christmas gift but he didn't care; Renee was his friend too and she deserved a gift.

"Uh Renee?" He asked nervously as he tapped her shoulder. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of a sudden as she turned around and looked him in the eyes. Maybe it was because he was taking a big step and possibly breaking some barriers between their friendship and maybe it was because he was worried about how she was going to act towards the gift, or maybe it was more so what Dean would have to say about the gift. Hell, it was all three and he knew it. "I..I uh got you a little something for Christmas." He said as he slid the small bag to the edge of his desk. Renee smiled at Seth's sudden bashfulness as she looked away from his eyes to the small bag.

"Well, someone all of a sudden is acting so coy." She smirked as she picked the bag up off his desk.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a little worried about the gift is all." He replied with a small smile of his own as she turned around in her seat and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag.

"Why are you so worried?" She asked as she looked into the small shiny red bag and pulled out a silver box covered in a silky fabric.

"I dunno." He replied as she laid the box down on her desk. "I guess I'm worried you won't like it." He told her, but that was only half true. Sure he was worried about whether or not she was going to like it but more so worried about how Dean would react. He looked over Renee's shoulder as she began to open the box. He noticed her face suddenly brighten up and smile cross her face as she saw what was lying inside. It was a shiny silver necklace with her a shiny 'R' dangling from the chain with a matching silver charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful." She said as she picked the necklace up from the box and unhooked it as she wrapped it around her neck.

"You want me to hook it for you?" He asked as he continued to look at the side of her face. He didn't know what it was but in that moment he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Please." She said as she handed the hook and the chain over to him. Their fingers grazed over the other's sending a spark through them that they both couldn't deny. They both felt it and once their eyes locked they knew that the other had felt that same spark. It was like the fourth of July in that moment, but knowing that they couldn't act on it they both broke from the other's gaze.

Clearing his throat he spoke, "Let me just hook this." He said nervously as he pulled the lever back to hook the necklace.

"Yeah." Renee replied just as nervously as she used her hand to grab her hair and pull it around to her right shoulder as he hooked her necklace. Seth again found himself lost in Renee's beauty as he watched her move her hair to the side revealing to him her bare neck which looked so smooth and soft, and begging to be touched. He tried to focus on anything and everything else as he was trying to calm himself down, but he wanted so bad just to touch her neck rub her neck something. He'd love to place a kiss on her neck but he knew that would be pushing it, so he settled for maybe a simple fingertip brush. He hooked the necklace and gently placed it against the back of her neck. His fingertips then brushed the back of her neck, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Renee felt as Seth's fingertips slid lightly over the back of her neck, and not realizing it she had closed her eyes to his touch so gentle and light. She felt the goosebumps arise from her neck all the way down to her legs. What was happening, and why was her body reacting to his touch? She and Seth were not an item. She a Dean were, but come to think about it she couldn't remember if she felt such a way with Dean and she had known him for years. She had only known Seth four short months. What was so special about this guy? She was a virgin, so maybe she was craving a man's love. She decided to settle for that answer and she'd soon find out when she saw her love this afternoon if she had that same feeling with him as she did with Seth. Then she worried that what if she didn't have that reaction to Dean, what would she do? She could always act like it did and pretend that she never felt anything with Seth. It was going to be hard and she knew Seth was going to try harder now to get to her, but she was just going to have to pretend what she felt was nothing and just mere coincidence.

Slowly she pulled the bracelet out and wrapped it around her wrist. She was trying so hard to hook it so Seth wouldn't have to help her, and so that he wouldn't have to touch her again. Seth knew she was struggling and he was trying so hard to not help her. He too didn't want to do something that would cause tension between her and Dean and cause some sort of love triangle. He sucked in a deep breath and spoke up.

"Let me help you with that." He said as she looked over to her left, their eyes meeting for a second time since this awkward situation began. Maybe buying her this jewelry set was a bad idea and maybe it opened up a lot of doors that should have been left closed. Whether or not he liked it, it had begun. The love triangle had been brought to life. He knew he had always had some sort of feelings for her, but he blew it off as just a simple crush. He shook his head as he too fought with the hook, but that was not what was on his mind. What was on his mind now as he shook his head was the fact that it was more than just a crush. Renee was somebody that he wanted a real relationship with not a 'I like you, you like me scenario.' He wanted more but deep down he knew he couldn't interfere with Dean and Renee's relationship. He had to sit back and ride the waves. He had to find a way to rid himself of these unwanted feelings, but were they really unwanted? No. No they were far from unwanted but he had to find a way to dumb down his feelings before he caused big issues. Finally Seth was able to hook the bracelet. "There you go." He smiled as he looked up to meet her gaze once again.

Renee smiled, "Thank-you."

Seth nodded, "You're welcome."

"So how does your valley girl, girlfriend feel about you getting me such a beautiful Christmas gift."

Seth smiled again, "I told her it was for my cousin Rachel."

Renee couldn't help but smile, "Really?" She asked with a laugh. "You're so bad." She joked. "Lying to your girlfriend."

He shrugged, "You got to do what you got to do."

Renee shook her head as she turned around in her seat and the rest of the class began to file in followed by the teacher. The door shut and the bell rang, class was now in session. Seth thought about his girlfriend for a moment. Sure she was hot and a super easy lay but she was definitely not somebody he loved or wanted to be with forever. She was fun for sex and a night out, but he had only been using her to get his thoughts away from Renee. It hadn't really been working but to be honest he really wasn't trying either. It was time to try harder with his girlfriend, and maybe just maybe he'd develop a real liking to her and not just a lusting. Also maybe if he were to try harder he'd be able to forget about his feelings for Renee. He looked up at Renee again and shook his head. Who was he kidding he'd never forget about his feeling for her not now not ever, but he had to accept the fact that Renee would never be with him. She would never be his.

As the day came to a close Renee walked out of her last period class and out to the carpool where it had started to snow ever so lightly. She looked down at the row of cars and saw Dean's mustang sitting in the line of traffic. She smiled as she saw him standing outside the car propped up against the passenger side door. The usual Dean Ambrose, but he was also holding a crystal vase with two dozen red roses in one hand and a giant teddybear in his other. She was shocked and her hand instinctively went to her mouth. The shock faded just as quickly as it appeared and she ran down the stairs towards him.

"Dean!" She squealed as she crashed into him.

"Merry Christmas baby." He smiled as he did his best to hug her back with his hands full.

"Oh Dean, they're beautiful." She said as they pulled away and he handed her the vase and teddy bear.

"I thought you'd like them." He said. "But that's not all." He smirked as he walked around to the driver's side.

"What?" She questioned with a smile.

"Get in the car." He told her as he slid in the driver's side and Renee got in on the other.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Dinner." He said. "And then I was thinking a movie."

Renee smiled, "Dean don't you think that's a bit much?" She asked. "I mean I know these flowers and teddy bear weren't cheap."

Dean smiled, "Nothing is too much for you baby." He said as he pulled out of the line of traffic and headed towards the restaurant.

The evening went really well. They had a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant that Dean apparently made reservations for a month ago and then they went to go see a movie that Renee had been dying to see all month long. They just left the theater and had gotten in the car when Dean looked over at Renee and smiled. "I really hope you've enjoyed your Christmas from me?"

"I have." She smiled. "It's been amazing. The best Christmas I've ever had." She told him as she leaned over and kissed his lips, and without any hesitation he placed his hand around the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much." He whispered through a smile as they slowly pulled away.

"I love you too." She replied with a smile.

"I have one last gift for you." He said, "Well, maybe two." He smiled mischievously.

"Dean." She groaned happily. "This has been too much already." She said.

His smile never faded as he looked over at her, "Nothing is too much for you." He said again as he started the car up and drove away.

They had driven for maybe an hour when he finally pulled up to an old farm house. She was a bit confused to say the least but they both got out of the car. Dean took Renee's hand and led her to the back of the barn where a man was sitting on a horse with an open carriage attached. The carriage was white and was decorated with white Christmas lights. Instinctively once again her hand rested over her mouth from the shock.

"Oh my God Dean!" She said as she walked over to the horse and carriage. "How'd you do all this?" She asked as she glanced up at the man pulling the carriage.

"Evening ma'am." the man replied with a curt nod.

"Let's just say I know some people who know some people." He smiled. "Now hop on." He said as he took her hand and helped her into the carriage.

Once they were inside the carriage the man slowly began to take off, and they started down the dirt path that was now lightly dusted with the fresh snow that had fallen earlier that afternoon. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, and with a smile she fell into him. This is by far the best Christmas she had ever had, and she couldn't ask for anything more. Actually to rephrase that she'd wouldn't ask for more. Dean had gone up and beyond for her.

"And lastly." He said as they continued down the snow covered path. "This is for you." He said as he pulled out a white gold band with two heart shaped diamonds connected in the center, and each stone was in the color of their birthstones, and then on the side of both stones their names were engraved and on the inside the words Always & Forever were engraved.

"Dean!" She said for what seemed like the hundred time that day. "It's beautiful."

He smiled. "It's my promise that I'll always love you, and that one day once you graduate high school we're gonna take that next step in life. Renee, I love you, and I always have. You've been my heart since this first time I met you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you. I want you in my life forever and always. Will you take my promise to you and wear this ring?" He asked looking up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile as he slid the ring onto her finger. He smiled as he looked up from the ring into Renee's eyes once again. The silence between them was content and he watched as a smile painted her face. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into a deep intimate kiss.

"This ring is only temporary until I get you a real engagement ring." He told her as they slowly pulled away. "I plan to get you a real one here soon, so be expecting a new ring one day here in the near future." He told her.

Renee nodded, "Thank-you Dean for everything." She said. "By far the best Christmas I've ever had."

Dean smiled, "Only the best for my love." He said as he leaned in for a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as they continued down the snow covered path.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for the comments and reviews they mean a lot. They give me the inspiration I need to carry on. I really hope you are enjoying this story just as much as I am writing it. This is a big chapter and very long, longer than my other chapters by far. Renee experiences things she has never experienced before. I hope you like it. :) Enjoy and please leave me a review I love hearing from you.**

 **Chapter 12**

Winter break flew by and once January rolled around and they returned back to school the rest of the year flew by as well and before they knew they were in the month of April. April was also the month of the junior/senior prom. Once she got word of what day it was she begged Dean to take the day off so they could go to the prom together. He wasn't too thrilled about going but he did finally agree to it. He also told her that she should bring an extra change of clothes because they weren't going straight home after the formal. He didn't specify where they were going but she figured it was something special and the she should indeed bring an extra pair of clothes.

The whole month of April up until the day before prom Renee and her mother had been shopping for a dress. She couldn't decide until finally she saw it the gown that stood out above the others. It was a royal blue with white floral mesh design that began underneath the breast line diagonally and wrapped around he waist all the way back to her breast line. It was very simple but still beautiful. She couldn't wait to for Dean to see her in the dress.

It was now 7pm and prom would be starting in an hour. Dean hated the fact that he had to dress up but he finally settled for black dress pants and white button down shirt and blue tie that matched the color of Renee's dress. He slid his jacket on along with his dress shoes, but before leaving he grabbed Renee's wrist corsage and walked out the door. Earlier that evening Dean's mother had gone over to help Renee and Renee's mother get Renee ready for the prom. She also couldn't wait to get pictures of the two of them before they left.

He walked across the street and knocked on the door. He waited patiently until the door slowly opened. He was met by his own mother how had a smile painted on her face. She smiled at her son. She hardly ever got to see him so dressed up. "You look so handsome." She told him as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks." He replied as he hugged her back briefly. "So is she ready?" He asked as he pulled away.

She nodded, "Yeah, her mom's just doing some finishing touches on her make-up." She said as she closed the door behind her son. "She'll be down in a minute." She said as she heard the door upstairs shut and saw Renee come around the corner. Dean looked up just as she appeared at the top of the stairs. His face instantly lit up as he saw how beautiful she looked. She had taken his breath away. Renee smiled as she gripped the sides of her dress and pulled it up just enough so she could walk down the stairs without stepping on it.

"You look handsome." She said as she stepped of the last stair and stood in front of him.

"You look beautiful." He replied as he refrained from kissing her in front of the parentals. Renee smiled at his comment. but before she could say anything else their mothers were swarming them asking for pictures. After what seemed like forever the photo shoot was over, and both Dean and Renee were quick to leave. He walked her to his car across the street and being a gentleman he opened the door for her allowing her inside and then the two of them were off.

Once they arrived at the gymnasium Dean helped his beautiful lady out the car and walked her inside. Slow music was playing allowing the students to share a slow dance with their dates. Dean hated it already but he would try his best to enjoy it for Renee. Once inside Dean noticed the refreshment and punch table. "You want a drink?" He asked as he looked over at Renee.

She nodded, "That would be great." She told him.

"Alright." He smiled as he leaned down a kissed her briefly on the lips. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked off to the table.

Just as she watched Dean walk away she heard a familiar voice come up beside her. "Hey beautiful." Renee turned around to see Seth standing at het side.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"I see you got the ole lugnut to come out." He said acknowledging Dean's presence at the refreshment table making two cups punch. Renee smiled as she turned from Seth to Dean.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile as Dean began walking back over to her. "It took a bit to convince him, but finally he gave in. Where's your girlfriend?" Renee asked.

"Bathroom." He replied with a shrug it was almost as if he didn't really care where she was. Renee knew he probably couldn't careless because really all he cared about was her and she knew that. She was flattered, really she was but her heart belonged elsewhere.

"Babe." Dean said as he walked up to her and handed her the cup of punch. "Seth." He greeted with a nod. Just as Seth was about to reply Roman and his date walked up.

"Well damn bro." Roman smiled as he had his arm wrapped around his date' s waist holding her close to his side. "You clean up nicely."

Seth nodded and chuckled, "I was about to say that." He said as his date rejoined him interlocking their arms as she laid her head on Seth's shoulder. Renee didn't know why but she felt a slight jealousy towards the girl. She had seem them together numerous times before and sometimes they'd be sucking face she couldn't careless, but tonight there was just something that made her wish terrible things upon her.

"Haha." Dean mocked Roman' s remark. "Very funny."

A few seconds later another slow song came on and Renee smiled as she looked up at Dean. "Dance with me?" She said as he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Let's go." He told her as he placed their drinks down. Once they got on the floor Renee was impressed. She had no idea how well her boyfriend could dance. Roman and Seth seemed impressed as well as they watched the two of them take over the dance floor.

As the night carried on and prom was drawing to a close Dean was ready to go. He had a special gift for Renee and he wanted to go someplace quiet. Dean finished June last dance with Renee before he pulled her into a close hug and held her tight. Renee looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. He returned the smile before leaning down so he could whisper in her ear. "You ready to go?" He asked sweetly.

Renee nodded, "Yeah." She replied.

"Come." He said as he grabbed her hand and me her towards the door. "Get your bag out my car and change." He told her as he unlocked his car. "I'll meet you back at the car.

"Okay." Renee agreed as she grabbed her bag and walked back into the gymnasium and the girl's restroom.

A few minutes later Renee had walked back to Dean's car where he already stood against his trunk waiting on her. She was now dressed in a spaghetti strap light pink cotton dress that stopped a few inches above the bottom of her thighs, and Dean was now wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"It feels so nice to be in regular clothes again." He smiled as she approached and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up to meet his gaze.

"It does." She agreed as she returned his smile, and he wrapped his arms behind her neck as he leaned in and kissed her lips. A few moments later he slowly pulled away.

"You ready?" He asked as they locked eyes once again. "I have somewhere special I want to take you."

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"Let's go." He smiled as they both got into the car and he drove away.

Twenty minutes later they arrived and Renee recognized the place immediately. It was the lake. The same lake she told him she was moving away, and she didn't know if she would ever see him, her best friend, ever again. "Dean?" She questioned curiously. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

He smiled as he opened his door. "You'll see." He told her. "But I need you to stay here for a few minutes."

"Okay." She answered suspiciously.

"I'll be right back." He told her as he stepped out the car and headed off to the rocks that he used to play behind all the time. About ten minutes later he returned to the car and opened Renee' s door. "Come my lady." He smiled as he held his hand out for her to take. Renee returned the smile and took Dean's offered hand. Gently he pulled her to her feet. Shutting the door behind her, he led her to the rocks that the they used to play behind as children.

Once behind the rocks, Renee couldn't believe what she saw. Dean had laid down a quilt onto the sand. The corners were being held down by four candles enclosed in glass, and the quilt itself was outlined in red rose petals. Off to the side closest to the rocks sat a pail with ice and a bottle of wine, and two glasses sat on each side if the pail. Renee figured that the guys at his job hooked him up with the wine. He probably told them his plan and they were more than likely highly supportive of it.

"Dean, it's beautiful." She smiled as she looked from the beautiful layout to her boyfriend.

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled taking a seat on the quilt. "Join me?" He asked as he lightly tapped the spot beside him. "I have a gift for you." He said. Renee nodded as she took a seat beside him. He then popped the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. He then handed her a glass. She looked at it curiously before nervously taking a sip. It was strong and very bitter but she did like the taste, and so she took another sip. A few moments later Dean pulled out a small box and held it in the palm of his hands. Renee looked at it curiously and slowly Dean opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "I told you I'd get you the real thing." Renee was speechless and shocked. "So?" He asked "Renee, will you marry me?" A few minutes had gone by before she found her voice again and nodded.

"Yes." She replied as she leaned in a kissed her fiancé. Slowly she pulled away and removed her promise ring and placed it on her right hand. Dean then slowly removed the diamond ring from the box and slid it onto Renee's finger. "Dean it's beautiful." She told him as she examined the ring before looking up to meet her fiancé's gaze.

"I'm so glad you like it." He smiled. His smile faded as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, and before he could say more Renee quickly moved over so that she sat on her knees in front of Dean. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once again. Soon he had wrapped his arms around her lower back as the kiss became deeper. She moved forward just a bit more she wrapped her legs around his waist and sat on his lap. Before long their tongues were colliding and wrapping around the other's and slowly Dean lowered himself down onto the quilt so that Renee was now sitting on top of him. They pulled away for a moment to breathe and gaze into each other's eyes before picking up where they stopped. As their tongues continued to collide he slowly slid his hands from her lower back to her legs and slowly began to slide them up her dress so he was holding onto the top of her thighs. Renee loved how it felt to be touched like this for the first time. She then slid her hands under his shirt and up his sides, and then around to his chest. She could feel the goosebumps rise upon her body as he rubbed up and down and around her thighs.

Renee wondered when the day would come when she lost her virginity, and she knew that it was tonight. It just felt so right at this point with how things had intensified between them in just a matter of a few minutes, and she couldn't be more ready at this point because he was with the one person she trusted the most. He was her best friend, her boyfriend, her lover, and fiancé. Before she could think anymore Dean had rolled them over so that he was now the one on top. He sat up long enough to take his shirt off before leaning back down and claiming her lips and their tongues began to collide once again.

As hey continued to kiss Renee slid her legs up so that he fell snuggly into the middle of her legs. He then slid his hands up her legs and until he rested them on her thighs. Slowly he began sliding this fingers around the bottom of her panties. She broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes as she spoke. "Make love to me, Dean." She told his as she slid a hand over his cheek gently holding it in her palm.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked kindly.

"I've never been more ready." She told him. "I trust you."

Dean nodded as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom. He brought it just in case, but he wasn't going to force her if she wasn't ready. "If you have any second thoughts tell me." He told her as he slid his pants off along with his boxers.

"I will." Renee told him as she watched him slide the rubber over this erection.

"Also if you are in any pain tell me." He told her. "I do not want to hurt you."

"I will." She told him looking up to meet his baby blues as he appeared above her once again. He kissed her lips briefly before sliding his hands back up her dress and legs. Slowly he slid her panties off and placed them on top of his clothes before turning back to his fiancé and then adjusting himself so that his erection was resting at her entrance. It wasn't long after that she grew wet.

"If you feel uncomfortable or you just decide you're not ready do not hesitate to stop me." He told her again. "I want this moment for you to be special."

"I will." She told him and with a nod Dean slowly began to slide his head inside. Renee shut her eyes as she felt herself stretching to his size for the first time.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Renee nodded. "Am I hurting you?" He asked she then shook her head. "You want me to keep going?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered. Hesitantly Dean began slowly sliding this length inside of her. Renee felt a sudden pain when her virginity was taken. Dean saw the look on his fiancé's face and stopped.

"Renee, baby are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes." She finally spoke after the pain began to ease. "Keep going." She told him. Dean nodded. He was still worried for his fiancé but he did as she told him as kept going. A moan escapes between her lips as he slid his full length inside of her. Dean shut his eyes as sat still a moment as he felt her tightness around his thickness and waited patiently for her body to adjust to him. It had been awhile since he had been with a virgin so he had to adjust as well. After a moment of silence Dean whispered.

"You want to keep going?" He asked. Renee nodded and Dean carried on as he slowly rocked in and out of her. Soon the pain she was feeling faded and was replaced by pleasure. Her body soon responded as she began to move with him allowing moans to escape her mouth between her lips. Now that Dean knew she was comfortable he picked up his pace just a tad, and as he continued to pump at a comfortable pace for the both of them he began to feel her tighten and swell. Her breathing had hastened. Dean knew he was hitting her just right and so he continued to pump increasing speed just a smidge more.

Renee broke a sweat as Dean continued to hit her sweet spot, and finally a feeling she had never felt before took over her entire body from head to toe as she reached her climax. It had been an incredible feeling she didn't know existed until tonight. She had never felt so good as she did at this moment. She called out for him as he continued to pump in and out sending her body into another climax. At this point she was panting and screaming his name. Finally as she hit for a third time that night Dean gripped the quilt above his fiancé's head pushing himself further inside of her pulling a low groan from deep within Renee's throat as he came closer to reaching his own release. A few more pumps deep inside her and he melted. He reached his peak and called out for her as he released. Renee watched the pleasure in her man's face as he shuddered a couple more times before he was completely finished and he rested his head in her chest in between her breasts. Renee ran her fingers through Dean's matted, sweaty hair and then kissed the top of his head.

A few moments of silence past over them as they both tried to recollect themselves after that incredible sex. Slowly Dean pulled his head up and looked up at Renee. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. "You okay?" He asked looking into what he could see of her brown eyes.

"Yeah." She replied. "I love you." She said as she ran both her hands over his face resting them on his cheeks.

"I love you." He replied as he kissed her forehead, and after a few more minutes they both were dressed again and ready to go. As they stood Deam held his fiancé's hand and led her back to his car. Before opening the door for her he leaned in and kissed her lips once again. As he deepened the kiss Renee gently fell into the door of his car and he pressed his body up against hers as their tongues danced around the others. After a moment he pulled away and opened the door for her and with a smile she got inside. A few minutes later Dean joined her on the other side and he began to drive her home.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the comments and reviews. I hope to continue to hear your thoughts. :) Big things happened to Renee in our last chapter, but does she have second thoughts when a conversation with Seth spills some hidden secrets.**

 **Chapter 13**

Prom weekend ended and Renee found herself in her first period class examining the diamond ring on her left hand sitting on her fourth finger. It had been an amazing weekend. She talked her stubborn boyfriend into taking her to prom. She was also proposed to that same night in a very romantic setting, and to top it all off making it the best night and weekend ever she had sex for the first time with none other than her childhood best friend, crush, who became her boyfriend and just two nights ago became her fiance. It all seemed unreal. It was like a dream, a fantasy even. Renee had to pinch herself a couple times to make sure everything that had happened, really happened. She had to be sure it wasn't a dream. Soon she was joined in her class by Seth who took his seat behind her. He smiled as he tossed his bag to the floor. She was pulled from her thoughts when he spoke.

"Good morning pretty lady." He greeted as he say back in his desk.

"Morning Seth." She replied. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

Seth nodded, "I am."

"Why because you got laid over the weekend?" She picked flashing him a smile.

Seth laughed at her remark. "Yeah that maybe part of the reason, but the real reason is because I get to see you."

Renee giggled and a light pink colored her cheeks. "Yeah okay." She replied with a smile. "Seriously though why her?" She asked. "Why do you have to sleep with her? She's so slutty."

He smiled at her comment. He loved to see slight jealousy take over her when his girlfriend was around him or if he spoke of her. It reminded him that Renee had some hidden feelings towards him, and it gave him hope that maybe one day she'd admit to those hidden feelings and choose him. "The sluttier the better." He smirked. Renee smiled as she shook her head. "Enough about my weekend sweetheart, how was your weekend?"

"Amazing." She replied.

"Ooo, how is that?" He asked as he sat up in his desk. "I'm interested. Did Dean leave and move away, so I can ask you out?" He joked.

"Seth." She laughed. "God." She then rolled her eyes. "No he didn't leave, but even if he did you have a girlfriend."

"Psh." He replied as he rolled his eyes. "I'd drop her in a minute to get a chance with you."

Renee just sat silent. She didn't expect to hear something like that from Seth. She was speechless, and just by the look on Seth's face he didn't expect to say what he said. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and the shock of what had slipped paralyzed him briefly. After that awkward silence Seth quietly began to speak again. "Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to.." his sentence was cut short by Renee.

"It's fine." She interrupted him abruptly and turned around so that she was now facing the front of the classroom. At that point she couldn't look Seth in face. She just wanted to not think about what was just said.

Seth nodded, he was angry with himself for speaking without thinking. He had embarrassed himself as well as Renee. He just hoped he didn't scare her away. So wanting to make sure she wasn't angry with him he tried to pick up there conversation where it left off before everything went to hell.

"So you had an amazing weekend?" He asked. Renee nodded but still refused to look at him. "You want to share it?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No." She simply stated as she looked down once again at her diamond ring. There was no way she could tell him about what happened. Not now, not after he just slipped and stated how he felt.

Seth was again left speechless. Renee never acted like this towards him and it was beginning to concern him. "I shared mine with you." He said. "So now it's your turn."

"It's fine Seth." She said. "It wasn't as good as yours." She lied trying to get him to stop pestering her about it knowing what happened would upset him tremendously.

"That's a lie." He said as he saw right through the bullshit she was trying to say. Renee closed her eyes trying to stay as calm as possible. "You were all excited to tell me until I opened my fucking mouth and slipped up."

Renee felt the anger inside her boil and she couldn't hold it back no longer. "Damn it Seth!" She yelled as she spun around to look at him for the first time since his statement created some friction between them. She even got a few glances from kids walking down the hall who heard her yell, and even Seth himself was taken aback by her outburst. "It's not important." She told him her voice quieter but still full of rage. "This conversation is over." She said trying her best to not mention to him about her engagement.

Seth now angry as well, he glared at her a moment until he noticed the sparkling rock sitting on her hand. Her left hand at that. The hand she had placed on the back of her desk when she spun around to yell at him. Was she? He wondered, his anger instantly faded and was replaced with disappointment. Did Dean actually pop the question to her? Finally his curiosity got the better of him.

"Is that what happened over the weekend?" He asked nodding down towards the ring on her finger. Renee looked down at what he was eyeing so closely and saw that it was her engagement ring that he had noticed. With a heavy sigh of defeat she looked up to meet Seth's gaze. She tried so hard to not tell him but he figured it out anyway. She shut her eyes a moment. It was hard to look him in the face because he looked so heartbroken, devastated even.

With a nod she slowly reopened her eyes. "Yeah." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

With a nod he replied, "Congratulations Renee, I..I'm truly happy for you."

"Thank-you." She smiled.

With a small smile of his own he said, "I wish the best for you and Dean. I bet you're going to be a beautiful bride." He told her, but all of it was a lie except the beautiful bride part. He meant that from the bottom of his heart. He just wished he had met her before Dean, but he didn't move to Ohio until the beginning of sixth grade.

"Thank-you Seth, and I'm sorry I snapped at you." She said. "But I know how you feel..." She was cut short by Seth holding a hand up and shaking his head.

"Don't apologize." He told her. Renee nodded as she turned around in her desk so she was once again facing the front of the classroom. A moment later she heard Seth fall back into his desk with a loud thud and what sounded like a broken pencil hitting the wall across to their left. She closed her eyes as her heart went out to Seth. She didn't know or even understand why she cared so much about how he felt, but seeing the utter disappointment on his face when he saw the ring tore her to pieces. She hated that she felt so strongly about his feelings but the more she tried to ignore his feelings the harder it became.

At this point she was ready for summer. She felt guilty about her engagement, when really she shouldn't. She and Dean had been so close for so long. It was bound to happen eventually anyway, right or was that before Seth entered her life? Why had he entered her life, and why did he have such an impact on her and her life? She was so confused right now. She was just ready to get out of this place and away from everybody, and that included Dean. She had to straighten out her thoughts and stop the confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright guys the chapter is late I know, and I'm sorry. I want to thank-you though for being so patient with me. Also thanks for the comments I love receiving them. :) Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 14**

Junior year had finally come to an end and Renee couldn't be happier. She received a phone call from her step-grandmother who had become like a real grandmother to her over years asking her to come down and visit her, and with all the clutter in her mind at the moment she was quick to accept her grandmother's invitation. She figured it'd be a good opportunity to be alone and clear her mind since her grandmother lived along the beach. Dean stood in his fiance's bedroom watching as she packed a large suitcase full of summer clothes and several bathing suits.

"Do you have to go babe?" He asked as she began to zip her luggage up.

"I'm sorry baby, but granma called last night." She said looking up at her fiance. "And asked me come down. I couldn't refuse her." She said as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck."She hasn't seen me in four years." Renee hated to stretch the truth just a tad, but she needed time just for herself. The truth was that her and her parents were just down at her grandmother's last year a few weeks before moving back to Ohio, but there was no way she was going to tell him the real reason behind why she leaving.

"A month and a half is a really long time without you." He said as he wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist and pulled her close and laid his forehead against hers.

"I know, but I promise to call you every day." She told him.

Dean nodded, "You promise?" He asked.

"Yes baby, I promise." She said as she looked over at her alarm clock. "And I'm not leaving until this evening after my senior photo shoot." She said as she looked up at Dean. "I have two hours until my photo shoot, and my parents are working." She said as she slipped from her fiance's grip and sat down on her bed. "Why not take advantage of this time we have." She smiled as she slipped her top off and placed it down on the bed next to her.

Dean smiled as he quickly rid himself of his shirt and bent over and kissed her lips as he gently used his upper body strength to push her down onto the bed. Once he was nestled comfortably between her legs he deepened the kiss. Renee responded by opening her mouth wider allowing his tongue to enter and dance around with her's.

"What am I going to do without you baby?" Dean asked as he pulled away for air. "I love being able to hold you." He said as he placed a peck on her lips. "Kiss you." He continued, kissing her a bit harder than the first. "And make love to you." He said as he kissed her again. Only this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate than the two previous ones. Their tongues danced once more before Renee pulled away for air.

"Oh baby." She said as her hand ran over the side of his face. "We'll get through it." She told him as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Our love is strong, and nothing will weaken us and what we have."

"You mean that?" He asked.

"Yes baby. I love you." She said watching as Dean's breathing hastened. "I love you so much." She added, "I always have."

Dean felt his heart swell with so much love for this beautiful young lady. She was his only light in this dark cruel world. If something were to happen to her or even their relationship he'd be completely lost. He'd lose his mind and his heart would be shattered, an unable to be glued back together. She was his one and only and irreplaceable. No one would ever take her place, not now not ever.

"Never leave me." He whispered as he felt a few tears begin to sting his eyes. "I love you so much." He told her as a few tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

"I'd never baby." She replied as she wiped his tears with her thumb. "I'm your's and you're mine. Always and forever baby." She said as a few tears of her own escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Dean again felt his heart swell with love as he closed the gap between their lips and pulled her into the deepest, most intimate, most passionate kiss he had ever given her. Their tongues danced for what seemed like forever. The temperature between them skyrocketed to an all time high. Using his free hand Dean unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off. He then began to fiddle with the buttoned on her shorts until finally the buttoned snapped open, and as gently as he could be slid them off, and soon after her shorts hit the floor he was back on top of her and she felt his erection through his boxers touching her clothed entrance. She instantly got wet and began to rub up against him begging for him to take her. Slowly as they broke the kiss, Renee looked up into Dean's baby blues and smiled. How could she ever think about another guy? Why would she? Why did she even have to think about what to do about Seth? He shouldn't ever cross her mind not when she's got her true love right in front of her. Dean was perfect for her. He was handsome. He was sweet and he always treated her like a queen. He respected her at all times. She couldn't ask for a better man to call her own. She wanted Dean and no other.

"Take me baby." She told him. "And make me yours." She said as she was hoping this would put any doubt of Dean being her true love to rest.

Dean did as his lady requested, and removed his fiancé's panties and soon rid himself of his own underwear before opening the drawer attached to Renee's night stand and pulled out a condom. He kept a few there as well as his place ever since they shared their first intimate moment a month ago. After sliding the rubber on he wasted no time answering Renee's demand and pushed his erection inside her and began pumping in and out of her at a moderate speed, not to slow but not to fast. A comfortable and pleasurable medium for them both.

Fourty-five amazing minutes later they were both cleaning up from their affectionate love display in Renee's shower. Still not quite down from their euphoric high they stood. Renee was propped up against the wall as she and Dean made out. "I could make love to you again right here, right now." He told her.

She smiled, "As tempting as that sounds my love, I got to get to that photo shoot."

"I know." He replied slightly disappointed as Renee shut the water off.

"Do you mind taking me?" She asked as she wrapped a towel around her body and handed Dean another.

"No, I don't mind." He replied wrapping the towel around his waist as he stepped out the shower into the steamy bathroom.

Another hour later Dean dropped her off at the school for senior photos. "I'll call you when I'm done." She said as she kissed his lips and got out the car. Once she had stepped inside the auditorium Dean left and went home to wait for her call. Renee sat down in an empty chair as she waited to be called for photos. A few minutes later she heard the doors to the auditorium shut and noticed Roman and Seth had just walked in. They were talking amongst themselves when they saw Renee. Seth smiled.

"Look what beauty has been blessed upon us." He spoke as they began to approach her.

"Come on Seth, give it a rest already." Roman told him as they continued their path to her.

"No." He replied. "She's beautiful and she deserves to know it." He said taking a seat beside her and Roman on her other side.

"Thank-you Seth." She smiled, "So are you guys just wrapping up photos?" She asked.

"Yeah and its the longest one hour of your life." Seth told her. "So many pictures, God, I thought it'd never end."

"Yay." She replied sarcastically. "I hate taking pictures. My jaw gets so sore after smiling for too long."

"Yeah, but I know you're gonna kill it out there." Seth told her. "Just be sure to save me a picture when you get them."

Renee laughed, "Okay." She nodded. "So what are you guys' plans for the summer?" She asked looking at both Seth and Roman.

"The family is going down to Pensacola to see more family." Roman replied with a chuckle. "Huge family." He told her as she looked at him curiously."What about you?" He asked, "What are your plans? Are you and Dean going to find a way to get married?" He asked glancing briefly at Seth as if reminding him she's unavailable. Seth rolled his eyes at Roman.

"No, actually we're waiting until I graduate to get married." She replied, "But I am going to visit my grandmother in South Carolina. I'll be spending the majority of my summer there. I won't be returning until a week or so before school starts back."

"And Dean is okay with this?" Seth asked.

Renee shrugged as she turned to look at Seth, "Not really, but I'm sure he will be fine. So what about you?" She asked. "What are your plans?"

"Not half as interesting as you guys'." He replied "My life is kind of boring compared to you guys." He admitted. "Probably sit at home on my ass and do jackshit."

"Renee Young!" A photographer shouted.

"Gotta go, but it was nice talking with you guys." She said as she stood up. "I probably won't see you guys again until school starts again, so.." She said as she bent over and gave Roman and then Seth a hug. As she hugged Seth she could feel him pull her in close and hold her tight, and she was pretty sure it lasted a good thirty seconds. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled as Seth finally released her. As she walked past him, Seth couldn't help but check her out because those tight shorts enhanced her curves. Roman noticed and punched him in the arm rather hard.

"Ow, the fuck man?" He questioned as he rubbed his arm where Roman had punched him.

"Seriously Seth!" He asked as he stood to his feet. "That is Dean's fiance, you shit. What the hell is the matter with you."

Seth stood up with Roman, "I don't give a flying fuck." He smirked as he looked over at Renee getting prepped for photos. "Dean doesn't scare me." He said as he looked back over a Roman. "If he wants to kick my ass because I find his girlfriend, fiance, whatever, hot as hell then tell him to bring it."

Roman shook his head, "You're fucked up man." He said as he started walking out the doors of the auditorium. Seth smirked once more as he turned to look at Renee again before turning and leaving, following behind Roman.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys. Lol! It's been so friggin' long since I've updated this story. Do not fret guys I did not quit the story. I just placed it on hiatus for a while, but I do want to thank-you so much for being so patient with me. I also want to thank all of you for all your past comments and as we trek on and I go on to complete it I hope to continue hearing from you all. :) Thanks again guys, and I hope this chapter was well worth the long wait. :)**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 15**

Summer vacation seemed to fly by, and before Renee realized it she was on a plane back home. Senior year was going to be starting in just a few days. She still had to do school shopping. She needed new clothes and new supplies. So much to do, so little time. When she landed she would have to make note to ask Dean about that.

Speaking of her beloved, during her months at the beach with her grandmother she stayed true to her word. She had called him every morning and every night. She was sad to leave the beautiful summer beaches, but she was happy to be seeing Dean again. Renee's flight landed and she quickly got off and grabbed her luggage. She couldn't wait to see Dean again. She hoped he was there. She texted him when she boarded what time she'd be landing.

Dean was sitting in a chair next to a window that looked out at the runway. He watched as planes came in and went out. He was waiting as patiently as he could for his fiancé's plane to come in, but to say he wasn't getting antsy would be a lie. It had been too long and he couldn't wait to see her again and kiss those lips he had been missing for three months. He saw another plane come in and when he heard it was her flight he quickly got up and started making his way to the terminal.

She was at baggage claim when he saw her. He smiled as he watched her. She wasn't much different except for the fact her skin was darker and her hair blonder and longer. The ends were now touching the middle of her back. She turned around only to see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at her. A huge smile painted her sun kissed face.

"Dean!" She squealed as she dropped her bags and crashed into him wrapping her arms around his neck in a bear hug. The sudden impact knocked him off balance sending him backwards a couple of steps. Once he regained control of his footing he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight loving embrace.

"God I've missed you." He whispered into her ear. His voice was so low and enchanting that it sent goosebumps up and down her entire body.

"I've missed you too." She replied as her hands slid up the back of his scalp. They stayed their in each other's arms for a good minute before slowly pulling away. The couple gazed into each other's eyes for a minute to be sure this was real and that they were for real back in each other's embrace. They had to be sure it just wasn't a dream. They missed each other way too much.

Dean's smile grew even wider once he realized this was no dream. His hands slide all the way up her arm before resting just behind her ears. He pulled her into a deep, long, passionate, and longing kiss. Once she felt the longing and passion in his kiss she melted into him instantly. He didn't want to but he knew he had to break the kiss. He needed air and they needed to get her luggage and head home. Slowly he pulled away and gazed down into her big brown eyes.

"Come on baby." He said tapping her side. An unhappy groan came from Renee's throat and Dean smiled. "We got to get your things."

"But I've missed you so much." She complained. "Can't I just hold you a little longer?"

"You can hold me all you want once we get back to my place." He smiled. "Mom and my stepdad have gone out for the evening."

"Okay." She replied as Dean kissed her cheek and went to grab her luggage.

* * *

"So how was your summer with gramma?" Dean asked as he placed his fiancé's luggage in the trunk and joined her in the front seat.

"It was great." She smiled. "I loved seeing gramma again and I loved relaxing on the beach."

"Uh..there was no guys that I need to beat up right?" He asked as he started the car. "No asshole tried to make a move on you did they?"

Renee laughed, "No."

"Good because I won't mind going down to South Carolina and beatin' some guys up."

"You're crazy." She laughed but her smile soon faded as Dean drove down the highway. She hadn't thought about it all summer until just now. She was going to be seeing Seth again here in a few days and it made her stomach churn. She hoped he had moved on since school ended. Even if he had moved on, had she? The more she thought about it the more she knew she had to not think about the two toned skater boy because she and Dean were going to be getting married in a year.

Dean noticed how quiet his fiancé had gotten and glanced over at her. He quickly became concerned. She looked sick. "Is everything okay?" He asked. Renee looked over and met the now concerned piercing blue eyes of her beloved. She gave him a nod and a small smile. "You sure?"

"Yeah." She replied quietly before returning her gaze to the road ahead. He didn't buy it but he wasn't going to press on. He didn't want to make her mad. A few minutes later he was pulling up the driveway. He pulled up to the garage and the both of them quickly got out the car and walked inside.

"Come with me." He said as he shut the front door closed and locked it. He took her hand in his and led her up the stairs to his room. As they approached the closed bedroom door she could vaguely smell it, but the scent of cherry blossom was coming from inside his room. She could also hear the relaxing sound of instrumental music.

What was this she wondered. "Dean, what is this?" She asked as they stopped at the door. The smell of cherry blossom a bit stronger and the instrumental music a bit louder.

"You'll see." He told her with a smile as he opened the door and lead her inside before him.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she was escorted inside. Cherry blossom candles dimly lit the dark room. Soft instrumental music played from a unknown device hidden somewhere in his room. On the nightstand laid a small tin box of chocolates, and next to that sat two champagne glasses and a bottle of wine. Her eyes then fell upon the bed that was so elegantly outlined with rose petals.

As she looked at everything he had done for her she felt her eyes begin to burn with tears. She looked over at Dean and a couple of tears broke free a rolled down her cheeks. "Why the tears?" He asked wiping them away with his thumbs. "I thought you'd like it?"

Renee smiled as Dean shut the door. "I do." She replied. "It's beautiful." She told him which only made her feel even more shitty for even thinking about another guy. She was not worth all the trouble Dean had gone through to make all of this happen. "Why so much?" She asked.

"Because Renee, I love you. I've always loved you. You've been my girl since...before you were my girl." He chuckled nervously. "If you know what I mean." Renee smiled. "I want you to physically see how much you mean to me, and to be honest this isn't even enough. Nothing will ever be enough. You mean everything to me baby." He told her his eyes were now beginning to shimmer with his own unshed tears. "I don't know what would happen to me if I were to ever lose you...again."

"Dean.." She began as some more tears broke free from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Before she could continue her statement she was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips a top her own slowly caressing them. Whatever she was going to say it was the past now as she melted into his kiss, and her hands locked behind his neck as she began to kiss him back.

Once he felt her kiss back it ignited a firey passion deep inside. His breathing hastened and his internal body temperature began to rise. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He licked at her lips asking for permission to slip his tongue inside. She felt his tongue gracefully slide over her lips and immediately her heart beat quickened. She allowed him access and once she felt his tongue slip across her's, the internal body temperature within her soared and she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

The intensity of their kiss grew to a whole new level that they had never experienced. The temperature between them growing so high they broke into a sweat and began shedding their clothes. Wrapping a firm arm around his fiancé's waist he backed her up onto the bed. Once the back of her knees touched the bed he gently picked her up and laid her in the middle of the rose petals.

Before climbing onto the bed with her he admired the sight. She laid so beautifully between the red petals. The dim candlelight lit her tan skin so perfectly, and her hair feathered out just right around her body. He bit his bottom lip as he wondered how he ended up with somebody so perfect, so beautiful, so sweet. "You're so beautiful." He told her as his eyes ran over her nude body before finding her stunning brown eyes. She smiled at his comment as he began crawling onto the bed. Renee pulled her legs up and opened just enough so he could fit comfortably between them. "I love you Renee." He whispered as he kissed her lips and then underneath her jaw and down her neck. "You know that's why I kiss you the way I do." He said as he slowly moved to the other side of her neck. A small moan escaped her throat as he placed a couple kisses under her jaw. "I love all of you and I want you to know that." He said as he nipped at the sensitive part of her neck. A deep seductive moan escaped her throat as she slid her nails up his back and through his hair.

He placed another kiss on her lips before slowly pulling away. He opened his bedside drawer a pulled a condom out. He unwrapped it and slid over his throbbing erection before tossing the paper aside and lowering himself back down on top his fiancé. He leaned in for another kiss which quickly heated up once she felt his erection at her entrance. He deepened the kiss as he began sliding his rock hard erection into her slick opening. She was unable to kiss back as she felt him begin to slowly pump inside and out.

It felt so incredibly good. Renee didn't want it to end. It had been three long months since she and Dean had any sort of physical intimacy. Dean was feeling the same way. He wasn't going to make this quick. He wanted to take his time and feel every part of his lady inside and out. Plus the sweet noises she was making and the slow bucking of her hips against him made him want her that much more. He wanted her to know what she truly meant to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here I am with another update, and well at least this time it wasn't a one month wait. :) I've been steady working on the next several chapters so I should have updates more frequently. So what did you think off the last chapter? :) Anyway here is latest update I hope you enjoy, and lastly I want to thank-you for your continued support, faves, and comments. I hope to hear your thoughts and comments on the this chapter.**

 **Chapter 16**

45 minutes later Renee found herself tucked into the covers on her belove's bed. Her head rest comfortably on his shoulder and her hand on his chest as he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. He smiled as he gazed down at his beautiful fiancé and watched as the flickering flame lit her face. This moment was perfect and he didn't want it to ever end. If he could freeze time and live in this moment forever he would.

"You want to tryout the chocolate?" He asked running his fingers through her hair once again. "It's fancy chocolate."

"Fancy chocolate?" She asked looking up to meet his eyes. He nodded with a smile as he reached over and grabbed the tin box.

"Yeah, it's the chocolate only the rich eat." He said as he opened the box and pulled out a small chocolate candy and showed her. "See the tiny piece of gold on the side?" He asked and Renee nodded. "That's real gold."

Renee looked surprised but intrigued at the same time. "And it's edible?"

"Yep." He smiled. "I wouldn't give you something you couldn't eat." He said. "See." He said as he took a bite of the chocolate where the gold sat. "It's really good actually." He replied as he handed the candy over to her. "But they're not mine, they're yours."

She smiled again as she took a bite of the same chocolate Dean just had. Her eyes instantly lit up at how good the candy was. "It is good." She replied as she finished the tiny chocolate up. "Do they all have gold in them?"

He shook his head, "No they're all different." He said as he pulled a small round candy out. "This one has fancy top shelf brand liqour inside."

"How much did this little box cost?" She asked as she bit into the tiny chocolate. Dean smirked.

"Don't worry about the cost baby. I just want you to enjoy it." He replied as he popped the bottle of wine and poured them a drink.

"And the wine, how did you get that?"

"I told you babe I got connections at work." Renee shook her head with a smile as she took one more chocolate from the box before closing it and saving the rest. "To us and our future together." He said as he handed her the glass of wine.

"To us." Renee nodded.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Renee returned and she had convinced Dean to take her to the mall for school shopping. "I can't believe you talked me into this." He said as he pulled into an empty parking spot. "You know I hate clothes shopping."

Renee smiled, "But you love me."

"Yep." He smiled. "And that's why I do it even if I don't want to." He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too baby." She smiled as they pulled away and she laid her forehead against his for a minute before pulling away and opening the door. "Come on babe lets go shop." She said as she slid out the car.

Dean smiled. He loved when he could make her happy. "You're going to break me you know that, right?" He asked as he got out a quickly walked up to join her.

"But I'm worth it, right?" She asked as she spun around and grabbed his hands in her's as she walked backwards in front of him.

"Every fucking penny." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug. A surprised but excited squeal came from Renee's mouth as Dean scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the department store. On their way up to the store they received a few admiring smiles from other couples and even a few not so admiring glances as he carried her inside. "Go baby!" He said as he gently placed her down on the ground. "Shop to your heart's content." He smiled as he popped her on the bottom. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and smiled before heading over to the junior's department with Dean right behind her.

By the time they we're done it was about closing time for the mall, and Dean didn't even want to know how much he had spent. Hell he didn't even want to look at his account balance. He knew though that he would definitely have to pull some over time in the coming weeks to make up for the fortune he spent today. That meant pulling a few weekend shifts and instead of ten hour days he'd have to pull 15 hour days. Overtime for Dean on weekends meant double pay and working 5 extra hours during the week meant he'd be making $20 an hour instead of $15.

"Babe I don't know if my little mustang can fit all of your bags." He said as he shut the trunk that was now full. He opened the car door and slid his seat up and began piling what was left in the backseat. Soon his back seat was full with four bags still left to go. "Yeah we're out of room." He said looking at Renee who was sliding into the passenger side seat. "I'll keep them up here with me." She said as he handed her the four bags of what were shoes. "Thank-you for all of this today." She smiled as he pushed his seat back and started up the car.

Dean smiled. He could literally feel his bank account crying but she was worth it. She was worth every single penny and dime spent today. "You're welcome babe." He said as he leaned over and kissed her before leaving the mall parking lot.

* * *

And so it finally came, Monday morning. The first day and final year of high school and in only ten months she would be tying the knot with Dean. She was excited and scared all at the same time, and with a sigh she watched out the window as her mother pulled up outside the front of the school.

"I'll see you this afternoon sweetie." She said looking over at her daughter and noticed the not so happy look on her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked brushing a few strands of blonde hair from her daughter's face. "You should be excited. It's senior year."

Renee smiled slightly at that. "I am, it's just so much is going to happen this year." She said fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger which her parents were surprisingly okay with. It was more thank likely because it was Dean and they've known him since he was boy. She was sure if it was another guy they wouldn't allow it.

"You know, if you're not ready to get married yet you should talk to Dean. I'm sure he'd be okay with waiting a bit longer or until you were ready."

"Yeah." Renee nodded as she watched all the students start piling into the school. Yeah getting married had her stomach in knots, but so did having to see Seth again. She knew he'd be in her senior home room as well as Roman. She pulled the mirror down in the car to check her makeup and hair when the two charm necklaces on her neck caught her attention. The necklace Dean had given her so many years ago that hung close to her neck, and the charm necklace with her initial that Seth had given her last year Christmas hanging below that.

Renee's mother smiled empathetically at her daughter. She knew her daughter had a lot on her mind and it was more than just Dean. "You know if you ever need anyone to talk to you can come to me." She said rubbing the back of her daughter's head. "I'm here to help." She said.

Renee smiled slightly. "Thanks mom." She grabbing her book bag off the floor board and opened the door.

"Anytime darling." She said as her daughter stepped out the car. She shut the door before heading up the walk path to the main entrance.

She unzipped her purse and pulled out her phone. She had received a text from Dean telling her he loved her and to have a good first day at school he'd see her tonight. She smiled as she sent a quick love you back. She then glanced at the time. She had a few minutes to spare and walked to the gym to visit with the cheer instructor.

"Hi!" Renee smiled as she knocked on the cracked door. The instructor and former senior cheer captain were talking over cheer matters and which senior to name cheer captain. They both looked up and smiled.

"Renee!" The instructor called out cheerfully. "Just the person we wanted to see."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." The former captain nodded. "We were just talking about handing the team over to you this year." She smiled. "What do you say captain?"

"I'd love to." She replied with a smile.

"Good." The former captain smiled. "We're meeting after school today. I hope you brought a change of clothes for your first day of practice leading the group."

"Yeah, I'm always prepared." She smiled.

"But you better hurry up and get to home room." The instructor said as she pointed at the click. "Five minutes before the bell rings."

Renee nodded. "I'll see you both this afternoon." She said before walking out of the gym and down the hall towards home room. By the time she got to her room the seats were already full. She walked in just as the bell rang. She took the one and only seat left open. In the front of the classroom next to the teacher's desk.

She glanced through the seats and rows. There was new and returning faces. She continued looking everybody in the classroom. Well there was Roman with his head down taking a quick snoozer. She smiled at the sight before continuing her scan of the class. Finally her eyes fell upon a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. He smiled and sent a small wave her way. She smiled slightly and waved back.

 **And so it begins...What do you think is next for Renee?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright I'm going to be honest here and say that I myself was a bit disappointed in my last chapter. I guess it was more of a filler to pass time. So, I'm sorry if it wasn't up to par, and if I disappointed you I'm really sorry. I promise though that things are going to be picking up from here. Thank-you for the comments guys and thank-you for sticking with me, and I hope you stick around to see how things end.** **Thanks again everybody and I hope to hear from you all again.**

 **Please enjoy..**

 **Chapter 17**

A few minutes had past since the bell rang when the home room instructor walked in with a few folders in his hand. He noticed the few students who had fallen asleep and once he stood behind the desk he dropped the folders down loudly. Renee couldn't help but giggle at how Roman jumped in his seat.

"I'm up, I'm up." He mumbled rubbing his face. "Damn."

"Morning." He said as he grabbed the first folder an opened it. "Are we excited about not having to ever return after May?" He asked and was answered by a tired group of yeps. "Alright so first things first." He said as he went around to all the students and dropped a packet of papers on each desk. "This is order forms." He said. "When you get home today sit down with your parents and fill out these papers. This is information to order your graduation gowns and hats. Also this is an order form for your high school ring, and finally it is to insure you guys get a yearbook this year." He said as he watched the students flip through the pack. "Have these in my hands tomorrow morning or you may not get anything on time and you may not be able to walk with the class at graduation." He walked back to his desk and placed the extra packets back in the folder. He then opened a second folder. He counted the students on each side of the classroom. "Take one and pass it on." He said handing Renee a pack and the student across from her a pack. "This is what most seniors look forward to every year besides graduation. This is the information on Senior grad night. The one time you can miss two days of school and it not be counted against you. It's the senior trip to Disney World. You will leave on a Friday morning and return that Monday night. This will happen in March. Disney is hosting this for all senior classes throughout the states. If you decide to go I need the information back in my hands no later than the week before winter holidays. This is to be sure you have a spot on the bus and hotel accommodations. However the trip on the bus will be long. 13.5 hours to be exact, but will probably end up being a bit longer than that with stops for food. It will be a charter bus so you should be relatively comfortable. This is why you will need your own money. The school is paying for the bus and gas, but you will need to have money for food and to get into the park. If you decide to go you will be given a special card. When you get to the park you show them that card and you get a special senior grad discount.

"Wouldn't it be cheaper to fly instead of using diesel busses?" Seth asked as he looked over the information.

"Probably but the school is to fucking stupid to realize it'll cost more to use gas and busses." Roman replied getting a few snickers from the class.

"Mr. Reigns, no need for the language." The instructor sighed glancing over at Roman clearly too annoyed to argue the point. "Enough on grad night. More information will be given to those who decide to participate when the time comes." He said opening the last folder. "Now lastly is your class schedules. When I call your name please come up here and pick up your class schedule for the year." He said as he called the first name on the list. After another tedious five minutes the final schedule was given to Renee.

Looking over it she realized all the boring classes were first thing in the morning. First it was history and then science followed by math then after lunch it was literature and then gym. The good thing about having gym at the end of the day was at least she'd already be dressed for cheer practice. The bell rang and she placed her schedule in her purse. She grabbed her book bag and left the room and headed for her locker across the hall.

* * *

"You planning on doing that grad night thing?" Seth asked as he and Roman walked up the hall.

"I dunno man." He said scratching his head. "How much is this discount we get? Disney isn't cheap."

"I dunno, but I'm sure they have it posted online." He said as the two of them continued up the hall. "I'd love to go though so many hot senior girls and hotel rooms.

"You just want to get laid asshole." He said glancing over at Seth.

"Damn right." He nodded. "It's four days on our own."

"You do know teachers and chaperones will be there?"

Seth shrugged. "It doesn't mean you can't sneak around at night." He said with a smile as he looked away from Roman to see Renee at her locker. Roman grabbed his arm before he had a chance to walk over to her. "Dude I'm just going over to say hi." He said snatching his arm away.

"You want to know if she's going to the grad night thing." He shot back. Seth smiled.

"That too."

"Don't you fuck shit up Seth." Roman warned. "If you do I'll fuck you up. That is Dean's fiancé. You can't have her." He stated rather loudly and angrily. "Get over it already."

"Fuck you." He said as he glared at Roman before walking over to her. Roman shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Asshole." He mumbled as he walked down the hall away from Seth and Renee.

"Hi." He greeted as he came up beside her.

Renee turned to look at him before closing her locker. "Hey." She smiled.

"How'd your summer go?" He asked looking over at how tan she had gotten before looking up to meet her brown eyes.

"It was great." She replied. "I had a really good time at the beach." She replied noticing a change in the way he was staring at her. It turned from friendly conversation to almost lustful desire.

"Yeah, you look good." He said glancing down at her chest where the necklace he bought her hung. It made him feel good that she still wore his necklace.

"Thank-you." She replied bashfully. She was suddenly nervous by the intense look in his eyes. Part of her wanted to know what was behind that look, but another part of her didn't. "I guess I better be leaving." She said trying to slowly inch away.

"Why don't we walk together?" He suggested. Renee only nodded as she walked down the hall Seth by her side. She was still feeling uncomfortable from a few moments ago but didn't say a word. "So, you interested in grad night?" He asked glancing over at her.

"I'm not sure." She replied keeping her eyes straight ahead not wanting to look at him. "I don't think Dean would like the idea."

Seth held back the snotty remark that he had thought of and instead of relaying that thought he just rolled his eyes. "I think you should go." He said. "It'll be fun."

"I dunno, I'll talk to him tonight and see what he thinks."

"Renee it's your decision. He doesn't own you. You don't need his permission to enjoy a senior outing."

"I know, but I still like to talk things over with him. He's my husband and his thoughts on the matter count."

Seth rolled his eyes again. "He's not your husband Renee. He's your fiancé. You two haven't signed any papers saying you're married."

"He will be my husband in a few months and those papers will be signed on our wedding day in front of everybody." She said looking over at Seth as if implying that everybody was him specifically.

He shook his head at how quickly things were going down hill between them. "I didn't want to start an argument. I was just asking a simple question." He sighed already exasperated before a real argument even started.

"Yeah and I was fine until you started telling me Dean has no input in what I do." She said stopping in the middle of the hall. "A relationship is about communication Seth, but that's something you wouldn't know about because you're never in a 'real' relationship. You find some cheap easy whore and hook up a few times until your tired of her and move on to the next." She said angrily but in a hushed voice. "Let me ask you this?" She said as she looked up into Seth's very angry but very hurt brown eyes. "Lets just say Dean and I never got together, okay? You see me, you think I'm cute and we start talking. You ask me out, I agree. Is that all you'd use me for is a few quick fucks and nothing more? And once you've had enough of me you'd toss me aside for the next?"

"No." He replied meeting her brown eyes. "You're different Renee. I wouldn't disrespect you like that. If I ever was given a chance to be with you it'd be for real and not a cheap hookup." He said his eyes never leaving her's.

Renee looked up at him and saw a softness to his eyes she had never seen. "I say bullshit." She replied quickly averting her eyes away from his. "I don't see what makes me so different." She stated slowly turning to meet his eyes once again. "I'll see you around, Seth." She said before turning around and walking away to her class.

"Because you don't see what I see." He called out but she was too far away to hear him. "And you don't know how I truly feel." He said before turning around and walking down the opposite end of the hall away from Renee.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright guys as I mentioned two chapters ago updates will be more frequent. Several chapters are already complete and ready to go. :) I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter too. Big things are on the horizon for this story, and as always thank-you for all your continued support and comments.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 18**

It had been a rough first day indeed. All day long all she could think about was the argument she and Seth had that morning. She kept replaying that moment in her head over and over along with all the words said. Thinking about it made her consider that maybe she was a bit harsh. None of it was a lie though. Seth was a complete horn dog when it came to girls and getting laid, but she could have been a bit nicer about it. She also kept thinking about what he said to her too, and if he meant it. All of it was giving her a headache.

Finally school ended for the day she was in the gym with the other cheerleaders. There was still a few minutes before the meeting, and so she stepped outside to look for Seth. She felt really bad about what she said and felt the need to apologize. She stood outside the gym and began walking towards the school parking lot when she saw just the person she was looking for rolling her way on his skateboard.

"Hey!" She greeted with a smile as he rolled within hearing range.

"Hey." He replied without a smile, clearly still upset about earlier.

"Can we talk?" She asked nervously as she began playing with her hands.

"Well, it looks like you got practice or something." He said noticing the way she was dressed in a pair of black snug fit soffee shorts with a clingy hot pink spaghetti strap tank top with her hair pulled up into a medium high ponytail.

"It's fine, I got some time. So can we talk?" She asked again.

"I guess." He said stepping off the board. "But I'm pretty sure everything was said earlier." He said as he picked the board up off ground.

"Yeah, about that." She said glancing down at her hands before looking back up to meet his chocolate brown eyes. "Seth, I'm really sorry." She admitted. "I was out of line."

"No need to apologize because you were right." He said. "I've never been in a relationship like the one you and Dean have. I don't know what it's like to communicate as a couple." He said. "The only communication I get is: my place or your's and you gonna fuck me the way you did last night or..." He was about to continue when Renee held her hand up to stop him.

"Spare me the details." She laughed.

"Sure." He laughed. "But that doesn't mean I don't want a real relationship one day. Especially with the right girl."

"You're right." She nodded. "I'm sorry." She said as she pulled him into a hug. Seth stiffed momentarily in surprise at the sudden hug, but it faded just as quick as it appeared and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back a bit tighter and closer than she really wanted. She didn't hate it though.

"It's fine." He smiled as he gave her a quick squeeze before pulling away. He met her eyes wanting nothing more than to kiss her lips. "Damn." He mumbled as he bit his bottom lip. "I...I better go." He said dropping his board to the ground watching as it hit the concrete in an attempt to stop something bad from happening. "I'll see ya later." He said as he began to roll away.

"See ya." She smiled as she turned around and walked back into the gym to join her cheer squad. She felt much better now that she apologized. It put some of her frustration away, but not all of it.

* * *

After a hour and a half of practice and her first day as cheer captain she changed back into the clothes that she wore to school that morning and started walking home. On the way home she past the skate park. No one was out there but one person. She had an idea who it was. She stopped and started walking up the hill towards the loan skateboarder.

Seth was so lost in his own world he didn't even see her come up until she spoke. "You're so awesome." She said startling him. He quickly turned around and saw that sometime during the last few minutes Renee had come up. He smiled as he picked up the board and walked over to her.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be with Dean or something?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He's working late tonight. He won't be home till almost 8 o'clock."

"Damn why so late?"

Renee smiled, "I broke him." She giggled.

"You broke him?" He asked curiously. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"He took me school shopping Saturday, and I may have went a tad over board." She admitted. "Now he has to work like extreme overtime the next couple weeks."

"Damn." He laughed. "Good thing I'm not your boyfriend then. I'd be up shit's creek without an oar." He said and Renee smiled as she took the skateboard out from underneath him. "Hey." He called out as she placed the board down at her feet and stepped on it.

"How do you use this thing anyway?" She asked trying to balance but failed miserably.

"It's about balance." He told her as he stepped up towards her and kicked the board back over on its wheels. "You want me to teach you?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I want to know why you like this so much."

"Okay well step on the board." He told her and slowly she stepped back onto the board and again began to wobble. He reached over and grabbed her hands as he helped her regain balance. Once she was steady he looked up at the same time Renee did and their eyes locked. "You good now?" He asked his eyes never once leaving her's. Renee nodded and slowly and Seth began to step away and release her hands. As he was letting go he was sure to drag his fingertips across the palm of her hand and over her fingers. She looked down at their hands as he was letting go. Once his fingers left her's she felt a funny tingling sensation in hands and flexed them. She looked up to see an awkward look sitting across Seth's face as he rubbed his hands on the sides of his jeans. He must have felt that weird tingling too. "You ready?" He asked looking from his hands to Renee. She nodded again. "Okay, I'm gonna give you a light push and all you need to do is balance." He told her as he placed his hands on her sides and pushed her ever so lightly. At first she was wobbling everywhere. "Balance Renee," He called out to her. Finally she got her balance and was rolling along perfectly.

"I did it!" She squealed as the board rolled to a complete stop and she quickly got off and ran up to Seth giving him a hug.

"You did." He agreed as he hugged her back. "Maybe one day you'll be as good as me." He smiled as they pulled away.

Renee laughed. "I'll never be as good as you." She told him. "No one will ever be as good as you." She said as she walked over to the skateboard and picked it up. "Thanks for teaching the basics." She smiled as she handed him the board back.

"No problem, I had fun teaching you."

Renee nodded, "I should get going." She said. "Mom will worry."

"Alright." He nodded sad to see her leave so soon.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile before turning around and walking back down hill. He watched her leave before stepping back on the skateboard and practiced a bit more before heading home.

* * *

Renee was sitting on her bed finishing up a chapter in her text book when there was a knock on her door. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw it was 830. "It's open." She said.

A moment later her door cracked open and Dean popped his head in. "You busy?" He asked.

"Never to busy to see you." She said with a smile as she closed the text book and laid it next to her on the bed.

"Good." He smiled as he shut the door behind him. "I've missed you so much today." He said as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I've missed you too love." She replied as Dean began to lean forward and close the gap between them. Renee met him halfway. The second their lips touched it quickly escalated into a deep passionate kiss. Within moments Renee found herself lying down on her pillow making out with her fiancé.

"So how was your first day?" He asked as he pulled away and lain down on his elbow next to her. A painted his face as she he rubbed his thumb over her soft pink bottom lip graced with clear lipgloss making them shimmer brilliantly. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold himself back because if he didn't give in to his desires to kiss those perfect lips again, but he did want to hear about his fiancé's first day of school.

"It was good." She smiled. "The former cheer captain handed the team over to me."

Dean smiled. "Baby that's great." He said as he leaned over and pecked her lips. "I'm proud of you. So what is going to be happening this year?" He asked as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm.

"A lot." She giggled. "And one thing we're going to be doing I wanted to talk to you about first."

"What's that's baby?"

She remained quiet as she pulled her bookbag up from the floor and placed it on the bed. She pulled out the grad night information sheet. "Every year in March the senior class takes a drip to Disney." She said as she handed him the paper. "It's a four day trip. We leave early Friday morning and be coming back that following Monday night." She explained as he looked over the information sheet.

"What about it?" He asked looking back over at Renee.

"I wanted to know how you felt about it." She told him. "If you don't want me to go I won't." She said.

"If you want to go babe I'm not going to stop you." He said with a shake of head.

"I just want to know your feelings on the matter."

Dean sat up on the bed as he again skimmed over the paper. "It's a hell of a ways a way." He pointed out. "I'll be worried sick about you, but if you want to go I'm not going to say no." He told her. "It's your senior trip. You've spent four long years in high school you deserve to go and have fun."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes." He nodded as he leaned back over and kissed her lips. "I want you to have fun and be happy." He said as he pecked her lips again and then placed his forehead against her's. "I love you baby." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered as their lips connected again and he gently laid her back down on the pillow and nestled comfortable between her legs as he deepened the kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**I didn't hear much about my latest chapter, I hope I haven't lost you guys. Your comments are very much appreciated. I love to hear from the readers. You guys are the main reason I keep on going. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Yes I used the word iPod instead of iPhone in this chapter only because I'm thinking early 2000's is the story's settings. So yes that was intentional. :) I'm not old school. Well, maybe to some I am. Lol!**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Senior Bus Trip...**

It was 5:00 in the morning when the senior class showed up on the school campus. They would be departing within the hour. It was a crisp cool spring morning with full moon shining brightly in the nighttime sky. It wouldn't be long before the first rays of morning light rose above the horizon.

Dean made sure he was the one to drop her off at the school that morning. He told the guys at work he was gonna be late just so he could see his fiancé off. It was going to be four days he wouldn't see her. "Alright babe." He said as he looked at her and then out the window at the whole senior class. "Be careful." He told her not trusting any of the guys he saw outside. The only one he really trusted was Roman. He looked around the group looking for him. He felt a little more at ease once he saw the his Somoan friend. He knew he'd look out for Renee. His eyes then fell upon Seth. His easiness quickly faded. He still hadn't quite gotten over everything with Seth from last year and how he was always chatting his fiance' up.

"I will." She told him with a small smile. Dean turned his attention back to his fiancé and smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you, babe." He replied as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Have fun, and I'll se you when you get back. Renee nodded as she grabbed her bags and stepped out of the mustang.

"I'll see you babe." She replied as she leaned in the open window and pecked him on the lips before pulling away and joining the rest of the class as they waited for the busses. He was getting ready to pull away when he noticed Seth had joined her. A smile so big on his face that it made Dean want to puke and then beat the shit out of his fucking face. He also recognized the vibe the skater boy was putting on. It was the same vibe he used when he was interested in a girl. He was about to get out the car and have a word with Seth when the three charter buses pulled up. He gave the skater boy a dirty glare as he left the school parking lot. He wasn't about to play that. Let him find out Seth tried to make a move on his girl, the asshole wouldn't know what was coming for him.

It was now a quarter till 6 and the teachers and chaperones began to separate the students. "Bus 1 will carry students whose last names are A through I. So please if your last name begins with any letter A through I line up here."

Students A through I dispersed to the first bus. A second teacher stood at the door of the second bus. "Students J through Q line up here." Soon another group of students dispersed and lined up at the second bus.

"And students R through Z line up at the third bus." Another teacher spoke and the final set of students lined up at the third bus.

"How about that?" Seth smiled as he and Renee started walking to the third bus. "We get to be bus mates."

"Yep." Renee laughed nervously as she stepped on before Seth. Renee started walking down the small aisle looking for a seat to settle in. She picked a seat in the middle on the right hand side and took the seat closest to the window. Seth who was right behind her took the seat next to her.

"You mind?" He asked as he noticed the look on Renee's face.

"Nope." She replied as she placed her purse on the side between her and window. Several people later Roman was boarding the bus. His eyes instantly landed on Seth and his bus buddy. Seth noticed the death glare he was recieving from Roman and through his hands up like what the big deal was.

"You better watch yourself." He bent over and whispered into the skaterboy's ear, but all Seth did was push him on. Once everyone was on and settled on all three buses they slowly took off.

* * *

"So you excited about Disney?" Seth asked looking over at Renee who was digging through her purse for the book she brought to read.

"I am." She smiled as she pulled the book out and turned to look at Seth. "Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to see Cinderella's castle. It always looked so beautiful." She smiled as her eyes averted away from his as she began to reminisce. "I always wanted to be a princess like Cinderella. If I ever went to a friends house to play princess I'd always call to be Cinderella." She said her smile never faultering as she looked back over at Seth.

"I'm sure you'd be a beautiful Cinderella." He smiled as his gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips and back. He felt the urge to kiss her. He needed to kiss her, but he just couldn't do that with Roman a few seats away but definitely in viewing distance. He quickly broke eye contact when he noticed that Renee had sensed his urge to kiss her. She had become relatively quiet and had moved over closer to the window.

A few minutes of awkward silence past between them until Renee finally spoke up. "It's odd seeing you with out your skateboard." She said chancing a glance over at him. The sound of her voice pulled him out of his own world as he looked over at her.

"Hmm.." He hummed as he re-registered what she said. "Oh yeah." He laughed. "It's weird not having it."

A couple hours had past since they departed and Renee had been busy reading her book and Seth had a pair of earbuds in as he played through his list of iPod songs as he watched whatever craptastic movie they put on in the bus. Out the corner of his eye he saw Renee's book slide to the floor. He glanced over an noticed that she fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight, and quickly bent over and picked up the book. He folded the corner of the page a shut the book lying it down between the both of them. He glanced over at her again. Her head was angled awkwardly and he didn't want her to wake up with a kink in her neck, so slowly and carefully he moved her over and wrapped an arm around her so she could rest comfortably on his shoulder. He smiled at the her and thought how amazing it would be if he had her in his arms like that forever.

They had just crossed the state line and were getting ready to stop when Renee began to stir and slowly wake up. She felt something warm underneath her neck and around her waist and lower tummy. It was a welcoming warmth and she felt comfortable and safe within that warmth. A sleepy but content hum escaped her throat as her hand instinctively rose and then rested on the center of the warmth, Seth's chest. She felt a steady heartbeat underneath that firm chest and she smiled thinking it was Dean that was holding her. Her eyes slowly began open up and she started moving her head to look up at her fiance'. Her eyes fell upon the person holding her and it wasn't Dean, not even close. Instead it was a sleeping Seth. She was in complete surprise, so shocked she couldn't move.

The bus pulled up at the state welcome center and that's when Seth began to stir. He opened is eyes to see a surprised, almost scared shitless Renee staring up at him. He quickly removed his arm from around her side and they quickly pulled away from one another. "Sorry." He apologized quietly with a tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Renee said nothing still in shock about the whole thing. Seth grabbed his iPod and earbuds. Without another word or glance he quickly followed the rest of the students off the bus. Renee hung back glancing at the window as she watched him walk away towards the vending machines.

She didn't know why but she felt incredibly guilty over the whole situation. It wasn't like she did anything wrong, right? She and the guy she may or may not have feelings for fell asleep together. It was innocent though, right? He just happened to have an arm around her waist and a hand wrapped securely around the bottom of her stomach as if portecting her as if she were his own. She shook her head at how worked up she was getting over something so innocent and petty. She picked up her book and began reading where she left off.

The rest of the road trip was awkwardly silent and Seth and Renee kept their distance but remained seated together. It was 830pm by the time they arrived in Orlando. The busses pulled up under awning of the hotel and students quickly filed off the busses and piled into the hotel.

Among them was Seth and Renee who were picking up their room keys. She quickly grabbed her key and made a beeline for the elevator. Seth noticed how fast she was trying to get away and wished the lady would hurry up and give him his key. Once he received his key he quickly ran after her. He grabbed her arm just as she was about to get on the elevator.

"Hey."

"What?" She asked irritation rang clear through her voice.

"Are you mad about what happened on the bus?" He asked.

Renee shook her head. "No." She replied. "It was an accident, right?"

Seth only nodded just to get off the hook. Everything that happened was completely intentional, and he loved every moment of it. He just wished it could have lasted a bit longer, and he wished he could hold her like that forever. Holding her in his arms so close and so tight felt so right. He had to make her, his.

"Then it's fine." She told him. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she walked away towards the elevator. There was so much he wanted to say and do in that moment but all he could was watch her walk away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank for the comments guys. Also thank-you for the faves and follows. All of your support is very welcomed and appreciated. You are the reason I continue to write and update.**

 **Last chapter it seemed like maybe Renee had some hidden feelings for Seth. Hmm...I wonder what's really going on in her head. How about you? I hope you enjoy the latest update. :)**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Grad Night...**

The four day senior trip flew by and tonight was the last night in Disney. Tomorrow morning they were leaving to go back home. Many of the students were enjoying the concerts and parties while Renee enjoyed the rides and shops. It had been a fun day indeed but now it was getting late and people were beginning to wind down and leave. All except Renee who had been waiting all day to visit the Cinderella castle and the other seniors who were still out partying.

It had to be almost 8pm when she saw two girls about her age come out of a small shop off to the left, and they were all dressed up. One was dressed up as Snow White, and the other was dressed up as Belle. They looked beautiful. She looked at the store curiously, and slowly walked inside. The moment she stepped inside her face lit up like a child's in a candy store.

On the walls were each of the Disney princess's gown an accessories. Her smile never faded as she continued walking around looking at all the things Disney princess related. In the back of the store was a hair and makeup area. This was any girl's dream.

A few seconds later a middle aged woman stepped out from the back. "Hello." She greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked walking up to Renee.

"Yeah, I just saw two girls leave dressed as princesses. What's that?" She asked curiously.

"A Disney princess makeover." She replied with a smile. "You can be made into any princess you want." Renee smiled at that. "Do you have a favorite princess?" The lady asked.

"Cinderella has always been my favorite." She smiled. "I was heading over to the Cinderella castle to watch the fireworks."

"You want me to make you into Cinderella before you go." She asked.

"How much would it cost?" She asked.

The lady smiled. "You seem like a sweet girl. I'll only charge you $20."

Renee smiled. "Thank-you so much." She said as the lady led her to the Cinderella side of the store. She picked out the signature blue dress that sparkled when the light hit it just right as well as the blue headband. She then picked up the light blue gloves that were long enough to cover her whole arm up to her elbow, the black chocker, and a pair of clear dress shoes that looked just like the glass slippers from the movie. "Go put these on." She said as she laid everything in Renee's arms. "I'll be waiting to do your hair and makeup."

Renee nodded. "Thank-you." She said as she took the clothes and headed for the dressing room. A few minutes she stepped out the room and the lady smiled. "I think you may have Cinderella beat." She said. "You look beautiful. Just wait until you're completely made up."

"Thank-you." She said again as the lady handed her a bag to put her clothes in. She then took a seat in the hair and makeup chair. It didn't take longer than thirty minutes for her to have Renee fully dressed as Cinderella.

The lady stepped back after placing the final touches on Renee's pink lipstick. She smiled as she looked at her work. "Perfect." She said placing the lipstick brush on the table. "You ready to see?" She asked.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile. The lady helped Renee off the chair and turned her around towards the mirror. "Wow." She smiled as she slowly twirled in the dress. "I look like a real Disney princess." She said turning her attention back to the woman. "Thank-you so much."

"You're very welcome sweetie." She said. "Now go enjoy those fireworks like the real Cinderella."

Renee nodded as she quickly grabbed her bag and left. She followed the brick walkway all the way down to the beautiful castle. People were already beginning to crowd around the gated mote for the show. She found an empty spot at the front of the gate facing the castle and waited for the show.

* * *

Roman and Seth had been enjoying the concerts and parties during grad night. Neither one of them had seen Renee since they arrived at the park that afternoon. "Dude, I'm gonna head out." Seth yelled over the music to Roman.

"Yeah alright." He yelled back, but he knew exactly where he was headed. He was off to find Renee. He wished Seth would just stop and let it go, but he was to stubborn and hard headed. When he wanted something their was no stopping him. He'd fight and fight until he got what he wanted.

Seth turned and began pushing his way through the crowd of teens. He walked down the brick path and followed it until the end which led to the signature Disney castle. He noticed a lot of people had crowded around. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was curious. He slowly made his way up towards the gate to see what the big deal was. Once he pushed his way through the crowd and stood at the gate he saw nothing but a mote of water lit by different shades of light. He still didn't get it. He looked up and slightly to his left when Cinderella caught his eye. She was beautiful especially when she looked up and met his eyes. He couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face, and she smiled back before turning her attention back to the castle ahead of her. She glanced back where Seth was just standing and he was gone. He was gone just as quick as he appeared.

"Hey!" He said as he came up beside her. She quickly turned her head and saw him now standing next to her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I told you that you'd make a beautiful Cinderella." He smiled and Renee felt her cheeks heat up just slightly, and she averted her eyes away from his. "Dean, is a very lucky guy." He said as he took in every bit of her beauty. "You're so beautiful."

Renee felt her cheeks heat up even more. "You're just saying that because I'm all made up." She smiled still unable to look at him.

"That's not true." He told her. "I've always thought you beautiful from the moment I first met you."

"Really?" She asked slowly looking over at Seth.

"Really." He nodded. "Why do you think I'm always flirting with you?"

She laughed slightly, "You're bad." She told him. "You know that?"

"I've been told." He smiled. "I just wish I could have met you first." A moment of silence past over them as Renee turned away from the intensity in Seth's eyes. What scared her the most was the honesty in his voice and the feeling she was getting deep down inside. As much as she didn't want it happening her feelings for Seth were growing and had been since the incident on the bus, and it confused her so much more. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"What's that?" She asked looking up to meet his gaze.

"Have you ever at anytime felt anything for me?" He asked carefully unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Seth.." She shook her head as she averted her eyes away from him for a third time.

"I'm sorry Renee, but I just got to know." He said not taking his eyes away from the beautifully made up side of her face. "Please look at me." He said as he placed a hand on the opposite side of her face causing her to immediately look over at him. "So tell me Renee." He spoke quietly as their eyes met. "Have you ever felt anything at all for me?"

"Seth, I'm about to get married in a few months." She replied noticing he still had not removed his hand from the side of her face. "You got to stop." She said as she placed her hand over his a pulled it away from her face. "I'm already scared. I'm already confused, and you..." Her voice cracked as she felt that big lump in her throat and the sting of salty tears in her eyes. "You're just making it harder for me." She said turning her head away from him as the first tear dropped.

"So you do feel something?" He queried.

She finally broke with a loud sob once the question left his mouth. "Yes damn it." She finally admitted still refusing to look at him as she cried. "It's been there since last year. It started with my jealousy of that valley girl you were with, and it became real after that gift you gave me for Christmas and the electricity I felt and still feel when we touch even if it's accidental." She said slowly turning around to face him. "That's why I left last summer. I had to clear my head. I had to get away from you." She sobbed as her eyes met his. "You happy now?" She asked. "You got what you wanted. You got me to fall for you knowing damn well my heart belonged to somebody else."

"I'm sorry Renee."

"Sorry?" She huffed "You.." She was cut off abruptly by a firm arm around her waist. The gentle shove of being pushed to his chest and the soft pressure of a pair of lips against her's. The suddeness of the kiss took her by surprise. She stiffened momentarily before relaxing into his kiss as she felt his lips slowly slide over her's so gracefully. She kept fighting the urge to kiss him back she couldn't do this to Dean. She couldn't do this to the man she would be marrying in four months. The more she restrained the harder it was becoming to hold back because he wasn't given up. "Kiss me." He whispered against her lips. "Please." He said as his lips grazed her's before pulling away just enough to see her eyes. Renee stared up into those chocolate brown eyes still trying to restrain herself, but the longer she held his gaze the more she was being drawn in, hypnotized almost. "Please." He whispered again as he slowly leaned in towards her.

Once again she felt his lips slowly slide across her's, but their was a need, a hunger in his kiss she didn't feel the first time and it drew her in. She had to feed that hunger. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips parted just enough to kiss him back. A throated hum came from Seth the moment he felt her lips move perfectly with his, and he released his hold from around her waist and slid his hands up her sides until he rested them against her jawline and deepened the kiss. Renee felt hot tears roll down her cheeks once again as she welcomed his kiss. There was no breaking this moment until the first firework shot up and lit the sky.

They pulled apart and watched as the second one fired. "So, this is what people are waiting for?" He asked as he turned back around to look at Renee who was beginning to back away slowly. "Renee? He asked walking towards her.

"Stay away, Seth." She warned as she continued backing away.

"What?" He asked trying to reach out and grab her hand.

"Stay away Seth, I mean it." She warned again. "Don't come near me." She said. "You've done enough. You made me fall in love with you and then admit to it, you made me kiss you, what more do you want?"

"You." He admitted. "Give me a chance Renee that's all I ask."

She shook her head. "No." She said as she felt another lump in her throat. "Us." She shook her head as the familiar burn returned to her eyes. "It's never going to happen."

"It already has." He said as he continued to follow after her. "And baby I'm not giving up." He said as he watched the tears flow from her brown eyes. "I'll wait for you until the day I die if I have to."

"Seth, please." She begged. "If you really love me you will let me go. You will let me spend the rest of my life with Dean."

Seth stopped the moment those words came out of Renee's mouth. "That's going to be fucking hard Renee, but if that's what it takes to prove I love you then so be it." He said as he continued to watch her back away. "And its going to be fucking hard as hell to watch you walk down that aisle to be wed especially after tonight, but I'll do it for you."

Renee smiled slightly, "Thank-you." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around walking away from Seth to the park exit. He watched her leave before turning around and walking back towards the castle and fireworks show. He leaned against the railing and looked up to the firework display and began trying to let go of everything that had to do with Renee.

 **Alright guys I'm going to admit I was worried about posting this chapter just because I knew so many hearts would break, but I do hope you stick around to see how it ends despite what just happened. I got lots of plans for this story. Thanks so much everyone, and I'm looking forward to your comments. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Update...**

 **To those following this story an error and blank chapter was posted. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience and to those who thought this was a new update. Just so you know I haven't abandoned the story I've just been busy and I promise you all I'm working on the next update. I'll have it up as soon as I can. Again guys I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guess whose back! Yep, that's right, me. Lol. So, I know it's been a god awful long time, but I had a lot on my plate the last few months. I didn't forget I promise. Lol. Anyway... Things have died down, and now I can finally concentrate on finishing the story up.**

 **Chapter 21**

The four day graduation celebration had finally come to an end. Renee's mind was still a scrambled mess as she thought about the kiss that she and Seth shared last night. What had she done to Dean? What if he were to find out, and why had she given in and kissed him back? She could have easily shoved him away, but something inside her had refused to push him away. She was so confused and the questions boggling her mind were ringing so loud that she didn't hear the chaperone calling her bus.

"That's us." She heard a boy say to her as he breifly wrapped an arm around her shoulder before letting it fall and jumping onto the bus. Renee nodded as she grabbed her bag and started walking up the black rubber steps that led up to the bus. She took an empty seat on the right side of the bus, right smack down in the center. She watched as all the students began filing inside. She knew she would see Seth sooner or later, and she wasn't ready for that.

A few minutes later and after she was settled into her seat she saw Roman boarding. She knew Seth would probably not be too far behind. Roman past her and gave her a brief smile as he took a seat a couple rows behind her. She smiled back and a few minutes later Seth made his way into the bus. They spotted each other immediately and just as quick as it appeared her smile faded. He walked down the aisle and stopped next to the empty seat next to her. She knew he was about ready to take the seat. It was now or never. She tossed her purse into the empty seat and glanced up to meet his stupid confused face.

"No." She stated firmly not taking her brown eyes away from his.

"What?" He chuckled dropping his bag to the floor next to his feet still trying to take the seat next to her.

"I don't want you sitting next to me." Her voice was low and threatening. Obviously she was upset and confused about what transpired last night.

"After last night, I thought you'd want to talk." He said keeping his voice quiet but loud enough for her to hear him.

"There is nothing to talk about Seth. It's done. Its over, and I don't want to think about it anymore." She said trying to keep her anger in control. "Now go." She demanded pointing at all the empty seats behind her.

Seth stared at her a good minute before grabbing his bag off the floor and tossing it back over his shoulder. Renee watched him walk away. She knew she had hurt and probably upset him, but she didn't care. He had hurt and upset her just last night, so it was a dose of his own medicine. She quickly shrugged it off, and grabbed her earbuds, MP3 player and book. It was time to wind down before she got back home to Dean. Seth took a seat next to Roman who was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. He could only imagine what had happened between the two of them.

"The fuck you do now?" He asked, half sighed as Seth situated himself in the seat next to him.

"Does it matter?" He asked slightly agitated. "I fucked up, alright." He asked his voice carrying causing people to look at him.

"Language, Mr. Rollins." A chaperone called out to him.

"Happy now?" He asked glaring at Roman before snatching his MP3 player and earbuds from his bag. "You've been wanting me to leave her alone and well you got your wish. She hates me."

"Not until I know what happened." Roman replied.

"Mind your own fucking business alright." He said as he popped the buds into his ears and cranked his music up as he laid his head back against the rest and closed his eyes.

The ride home had been long and Seth couldn't help but glance up at Renee every once in a while. The kiss that they shared still fresh on his mind. He didn't understand why she was being such a bitch when she felt the electricity between them just as much as he did.

The bus arrived back at the school about 930 that evening. Renee glanced outside the window to see Dean propped up against the back of his car, smoking a cigarette as he patiently waited for her. A smile painted her face as she quickly grabbed her bag and got off the bus. He was just who she needed to get her mind off of last night's incident and to completely put an end to her confusion.

"Dean!" She squealed as she ran towards him. He tossed his cigarette out just in the nick of time as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How was..." His question cut short as she crashed her lips into his in a desperate kiss.

A few minutes later Roman and Seth made their way off the bus. "You need a lift?" Roman asked glancing over at his friend.

"Yeah." He nodded as the two of them rounded the front of the bus only to be greeted by a heated reunion between Dean and Renee. Seth became frozen in his spot as he saw the two of them kissing.

Roman smiled. "Get a room you two!" Dean flipped him off and Roman chucked as he began walking to his car.

"I missed you." She whined desperately as they pulled away for air. Dean smiled as he looked deep into his fiancé's eyes.

"I missed you too." He replied as she slowly slid down from his arms and stood in front of him. Her eyes glassy and heavily hooded with lust and desire.

"We should do something about it." She suggested sliding a hand up his black cotton t-shirt and over his abs and chest. Dean felt his heart rate rise and his cheeks blush.

"Yeah?" He asked as he placed his hands on her slender waist pulling her closer.

"Yeah." She replied. "We should go to our secret place by the river." A grin painted Dean's face and he quickly spun them around so that it was now Renee pressed up against the back of the car. Renee giggled as she removed her hand from his shirt and then wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned forward claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

Roman was a quarter of the way to his car when he noticed Seth was still in the same spot he was a moment ago watching Dean and Renee's loving reunion. "Seth, lets go." He said. The slightly younger guy nodded as he forced himself to look away from the reunited couple. That should be the two them. Hell that could have been them last night. It was written in the kiss they shared in front of Cinderella's castle. She had feelings for him just as he had suspected, but she was just too fucking comfortable in her present relationship with Dean to act on those mutual feelings they shared for one another.

"So you want to explain the look of devestation on your face?" Roman asked as Seth met up with him, and they continued walking towards the car. "I'm pretty sure it has to do with last night when you left the concert."

A moment of silence past over the friends as they got into the car. "I might have caused Renee some heartache and confusion." He explained as he shut the door and Roman started the car.

"The fuck man." Roman groaned as he backed out the parking space and began to drive away from the school. "I told you to leave her alone. She's Dean's fiancé! They are getting married in a few months! Let her go, bro!"

Seth shook his head. "She's not in love with him!" He yelled back.

"How the fuck would you know?" Roman demanded. "The fuck you do to this girl?"

Seth glared over at Roman he didn't have time for this. "Just pull over." He said. "I don't got time for you to be hounding me. It's none of your god damn business what happened between Renee and I!" He yelled. "Now pull the fuck over! I'll walk the rest of the way home."

Roman gladly obliged and with a sharp turn of the wheel he pulled off onto the side of the road allowing Seth out. Once he was completely out of the car Roman quickly sped off into the night leaving a cloud of dust behind him and didn't think twice about leaving Seth.

Dean didn't want to, but he broke the kiss and looked into the lustfull brown eyes of his fiancé. "Let's get out of here." He whispered as he leaned over her. His eyes moving from her eyes to her lips. Renee nodded as she sucked in the corner of her lips between her teeth. She agreed, but she didn't know if they would even make it to the river. She could feel that strained erection through his jeans against the thin cotton of her shorts, and it was building up her arousal.


End file.
